Protection Detail Katastrophe
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commission. Same AU as/sequel to "Duality" Ch1: Protection Details means a lot of things; for Yang it'd mean she'd have to suffer a teasing Faunus and getting jealous of her sister. / Ch2: Ruby gets her first real taste for PD, but her client is not just anyone, and the reward is her ultimate fantasy. Rated M for strong, adult themes and Futanari.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_Commissioned by Rashaan Butler._

**Protection Detail Katastrophe**

**_Part 01 – Breaking Rules_**

_Rule#3 of the top 10 R.I.P Officers' rules: Always stay updated._

_It has been about two months since Jacques Schnee has been taken into custody by the R.I.P. for human and Faunus trafficking as well as funding criminals across Remnant. The Schnee Dust Company has been under thorough investigation since and accomplices have been rounded across Remnant, but there's no word yet on just how many. With Jacques Schnee's arrest the civil unrest of Faunus has grown more uneasy as protests against the SDC are becoming more violent; the strike over at the Dust mines in Atlas are now on entering their second month and several Dust shops in both Atlas and Mistral have closed down until further notice._

_As of currently the new head of the company is Mrs. Schnee, but there has been no word as of who will completely take it over though many anticipate it'll be his daughter, Weiss Schnee, whom we have yet to talk to. Until either of them officially steps forward the future of the SDC remains uncertain. This is Lisa Lavender—_

Yang sighed as she shut the T.V off. Her mind kept revolving around her close friend and former teammate, but there was little she could do to help; R.I.P had already done its job – or rather, _Ruby_ had – and all that was left was cleaning up the company from Jacques' ilk.

With Jacques Schnee – the biggest supporter of the Anti-Faunus laws – gone, Atlas and Mantle might just finally have a real chance to change for the better. Good.

She smiled to herself as she headed out, her heart swelling with pride over her little sister. The R.I.P was not short on talented members; where Ruby an outstanding agent, her older sister was a shining star.

Yang Xiao-Long - Codename: **Wildfire** \- was as accomplished an officer as her little sister with a good eye and highly perceptive. As a high-ranked officer, supreme enforcer, AND a captain in the bounty-hunting division, Yang specialized in escort and protection-details as the hired muscle for people who needed it. It was also in her nature to stand up for those who could not.

Having graduated from Signal combat-school and Beacon academy with flying colours, she immediately signed up to R.I.P, the prospect of being able to travel across Remnant as part of the job appealing to her adventure-seeking tendencies.

In fact, with the exception of Weiss, the whole team had enrolled for R.I.P after graduating Beacon Huntsman Academy; Blake Belladonna had also joined as a prominent agent in the spy-division as well as Yang's partner…in all senses of the word.

She was her world. Her love since early Beacon years. Her rock.

Her everything.

Which was why it pained her that Blake – Codename: **Shadowcat** – was away in Menagerie working on a case, but she knew the higher-ups could not have sent a better agent; Blake was one of the best there was.

Yang cracked a lopsided grin. Blake was no doubt enjoying herself while there. Maybe she had found herself some cute Faunus lass to fool around with or maybe she was paying her friends and family a visit.

After all, they were in an open relationship. While they loved each other more than anything, they certainly did not mind sharing to indulge each other. Blake had even admitted at one point early on that she would have gotten it on with _Ruby_ if the latter had not been so insistently infatuated with mocha-skinned ladies.

Now **that** would have been interesting.

Just like Ruby's fascination for dark-skinned beauties, Yang had a strong fondness for ladies with a bit of animal in them, specifically of the feline trait. Cat-ears, tails, it did not matter; it revved her engines like crazy. Blake was total hottie with ass for days and her mother was a total milf, though Blake had made it alarmingly clear that though their relationship was open, Kali was out of the question. Fair enough.

She filed that amusing thought of Blake and Ruby away for her mental spank-bank as she parked her trusted motorbike outside R.I.P's Vale-branch HQ. Now was _not_ the time to get an erection.

She entered the building and took the longer route to her office to walk past her sister's. No luck today it seemed. Yang rounded the hallway corner—

"Oh, there you are Agent Wildfire."

She paused mid-step and cocked her head to the side to regard a certain short, mocha-skinned girl who eyed her with a certain passive-yet-stern gaze. Hey there, Chrono. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes. The Lieutenant tasked me to find you as you were not answering your Scroll, exactly forty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago as of right now." She peered at her wristwatch. "During this time I sent an email eleven minutes and thirty-two seconds ago and attempted to call you on three separate occasions and was just about to pay a home-visit."

Yang rolled her eyes. The girl was sharp and had a good head on her shoulders, but her near-monotone, matter-of-fact voice and by-the-book, regimented personality had a tendency to get under peoples' skin at times.

Still, as always, she had a point.

"I forgot to turn my Scroll back on. My bad." She produced her device from her pouch and held it up for her fellow R.I.P agent to see as it beamed to life. "It's on now. See?"

"You should not have turned it off to begin with, Wildfire. All agents and officers need to be available at all times and should only keep their Scrolls on silent if absolutely necessary. Your tardiness will reflect poorly on your—"

Ugh.

"Yes I get it, Chrono. It won't happen again. I mean I arrived when I'm expected to start work, so it's not like I'm late."

"Your presence was needed forty-eight minutes ago," the beret-wearing officer stated.

Yang sighed. "You do realize I'm technically your captain, right? Cut me some slack."

"All the more reason as to why you should be setting the example for everyone else."

Okay, this was getting annoying.

"Right. Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen my sister by any chance?"

"Ruby—" The dark-skinned woman's eyes widened for a split second and she quickly cleared her throat. Interesting. "_Officer Scatter_ is currently in downtown Vale working on a minor case, helping the local police.

Just like Ruby; always eager to lend a hand. "Alright. I'll visit the Lieutenant then."

"See that you do," the girl replied and offered a curt bow. "And please be mindful of your tardiness from now on. It reflects poorly on the rest of us."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang muttered back as she made straight for Calavera's office. At least she could tease the shorter girl about Ruby later.

_Rule#5 of the top 10 R.I.P Officers' rules: Always be available when possible._

**x.x.x.x**

Yang stepped inside the office and saluted the older woman in charge in one fluent motion. "Lieutenant Calavera,"

"Oh, Xiao-Long. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to this time," the older woman jested as she motioned at the chair opposite of her desk. "Late night or forgot to charge your Scroll again?"

Yang sat down. "Had to turn it off and forgot to switch it back on. I've already head Chrono's spiel, just to let you know. It won't happen again."

"That's good then." Calavera chuckled. "I trust you had your reasons to turn off communications, but I required your presence a lot earlier."

"So I was told. Sorry about that…"

She hated to disappoint the Lieutenant, but the live-chatting with Blake well into the night had really drained the batteries of her Scroll – a lot faster than she had realized – and she had immediately fallen asleep afterwards, only charging her Scroll when she woke up. At least the Lieutenant didn't seem upset.

"Don't worry, _this time_ it was only a _minor_ inconvenience." The older woman smirked. "Let's get to brass tacks; you have an important assignment and I literally can't send anyone else but you."

"My assignment?"

"Yes. It was actually your partner who recommended you for this assignment. I'm not entirely sure how she got hold of this information, but I'm inclined to agree with her as you're the best we have for protection detail."

Yang's eyes lit up like stars. "Guard duty?! Escort?!"

Both of which implied that she got to get her hands dirty while protecting. What's not to like?

"Yes," the Lieutenant replied, amused. "It's all the way in Atlas though and while the higher ups usually would get the division situation in the same region, they had no objections once your name came up. You're one of the best and with Shadowcat's recommendation I couldn't possibly object to this."

"Thanks, Blake," Yang said to herself with a smile. Then it hit her. "Wait, are we talking about Atlas-Atlas, or Mantle?"

The older woman leaned back. "Atlas-Atlas. Your client is the only child of the Katt-family; a wealthy socialite who has been receiving numerous death-threats. At first it was thought to be the work of a stalker and was classified as Level 4." She sighed. "However the Atlas R.I.P department has classified this as a Level 7 when the Katt family recently held a rally for Faunus rights and someone opened fire. No casualties have been reported, but the father is in the hospital for bullet-wounds in the arm. We assume those were meant for his daughter who was the one spearheading the rally."

Yang grimaced and crossed her arms. "Thanks, Blake…" she repeated bitterly. While it was admirable that a wealthy family in main-city Atlas stood up for Faunus equality,(despite unfortunately being a rather controversial thing to do in that kingdom) the idea of protecting a snobby, elitist, stuck-up brat did **not** sit well with her.

However, it was her darling sweetheart who had recommended her for the job and it was pro-Faunus after all…

_Rule#7 of the top 10 R.I.P Officers' rules: Don't let personal opinions and beliefs interfere with the job._

"Welp, guess I'm going to Atlas then. I assume I'm to report to the Atlesian R.I.P office before I meet with the client?"

"Indeed. They are currently investigating the case as to who the shooters are; you are to guard the target until they are done. Keep her safe, be accommodating to her needs unless it goes against safety-protocol, and stay vigilant at all costs. Got it?"

Yang immediately got up and saluted with a toothy grin. "Yes ma'am! At what time is the flight tomorrow?"

"Your flight is in two hours, so I would hurry back home and pack if I were you. Make sure you've got Dust-ammunition and everything else before you go."

She blanched. "Two hours?!"

Calavera chuckled. "Maybe don't let your Scroll die next time, Wildfire~"

**x.x.x.x**

The airship ride to Atlas had been less than ideal, but at least she had arrived to the frozen continent relatively safe and sound, if not sleep-deprived (different time-zone as well as children crying the whole flight in surround-sound. Thank you, useless moms!)

Seeing Atlas in person for the first time, however, made up for the horrible flight; she had not expected the metropolitan city to float in the sky, much less being so vast. It was like a blue ocean of towering skyscrapers with advanced, almost-futuristic technology that made Vale look like a joke.

It also alarmed the brawler how the city of Mantle was living _literally_ in Atlas' shadow. From the looks of it in the airship, Mantle was the polar opposite.

Reminding herself of her job, Yang made her way to her temporary abode, the Atlesian R.I.P HQ.

**x.x.x.x**

The station was quite different from Vale's but it came as no surprise; Atlas loved to flaunt their technical prowess after all. Still, it was nifty, Yang had to admit.

As she changed to her new getup – khaki coveralls with gold zippers and belted straps for the arms and legs and one zipper in the front, a fur-trimmed baggy, black crop jacket, tall, black boots with black laces, her old orange scarf and a purple one tied around her right leg, and a low-cut white shirt underneath – Yang wondered what kind of snobby brat this `Neon Katt´ was. Was she the type to automatically look down on everyone because she had money or was she daddy's spoiled little princess? Worst case scenario Neon was a whiny kid who talked the talk about Faunus equality, but didn't actually do anything and only wanted peoples' attention.

She did not look forward to this. Hopefully R.I.P could find the perpetrators quickly so she could get back home.

Then again, it was not all bad; as she glanced around the room, eyeing the various female officers, agents, and workers of the Atlas branch she produced her Scroll from her pocket.

The fellow Enforcer and gentle giant, Elm Ederne, - Codename: **Yggdrasil** \- was a tall, buff woman who as tough as she was loud. Then there was agent Harriet Bree, - Codename: **Bolt **– a slim bombshell of a tomboy with a competitive spirit and a voice you'd want to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as she fucks you like a tomcat.

Both of which with a brown-tan/dark complexion; a couple of pictures sent to Ruby with the text _`Jealous?´_ and Yang had something to look forward to later.

Once done with preparations, she rode Bumblebee to the address she had been given by the Chief back at the station. It came as no surprise when it took her straight to the heart of Atlas; mansions as far as she could see, each more grand than the last as if everyone was trying to one-up each other and the Katt family home was no different with its grandiose gates and marble statues.

The path from the gates to the massive front door was that of elegant glass-like tiles framed by flowers. Guards stood by the door and gate, hired to watch the mansion while Yang was the daughter's _personal_ guardian.

Flashing her ID to the guards, she was let inside the white-tiled home. It screamed of excessive wealth and unnecessary living expenses, but that was what she had expected. She rounded a corner and into a spacious room with several doors and a single spiral staircase—

"_Oh my gosh! Is she here?!"_ someone called from above and immediately there was a bright, rainbow-trail sliding down the railing of the staircase followed by a loud, bubbly giggle. The trail continued its path and flew off from the end of the railing only to speed around the open room, circling Yang repeatedly until it finally came to a stop right in front of her. "You're different from what I imagined! Kinda top-heavy, but hey, you won't hear me complain!"

Yang, taken aback, did not even realize that her jaw hung open. The young woman in front of her had a light complexion, moderate red-orange hair styled into two hair-buns, and parts of her bangs had light-blue streaks and she stared at her amusedly with those green eyes as if she was a joke!

It was perplexing! On one hand, Yang's charge was already annoying her to no end, but on the other hand, the girl was strikingly attractive. How was she supposed to react to the cute oddball?! As if it wasn't odd enough that this supposedly wealthy socialite was not what she had expected at all.

"Earth to Yang Xiao-Long. Helloooo?" The girl snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face. "Are you really my personal escort with the way you're giving me the thousand-yard stare? You're kind of a thicko, aren't you?"

Yang quickly pulled herself together and hid her ire. "Right, yes. Sorry, you just threw me off is all. I'm Yang Xiao-Long of the Vale R.I.P division. I'm here—"

"-As my bodyguard, I knooow." The girl rolled her eyes. "Like, I'm already aware, thank you. I didn't realize that Blake's girlfriend was this slow."

It was too much to take it: the girl's appearance, her rather unusual demeanour, and practically everything she said. "Wait, what was that?"

"You're Blake's girlfriend, right?" the girl said next. "She promised me she'd have a word with R.I.P to send you, the best of the best in protection detail. I expected someone more attentive." She giggled and circled around Yang with her- …was that rollerblades she was wearing? "The Katt and Belladonna families go way back and I trust Blake, you know?"

Yang crossed her arms, following the girl with her eyes alone. "Funny, she hasn't mentioned that at…"

Her words trailed off. As much as her mind was preoccupied with this newfound information, her eyes were glued to her charge's waist – more specifically, what was poking out _behind_ the girl's waist.

She should have seen it coming. `Katt.´ The cat-bell collar. The white, cat-themed cropped jacket with fingerless gloves as one piece with cat-paws.

The fricking _cat-tail_ covered in pink fur!

This girl was a Faunus - a _feline_ Faunus at that.

Her common sense drained away as she shifted uncomfortably as a result from the sudden strain against the lower parts of her coveralls.

This wasn't fair.

"She didn't? That's cold of her, but she did recommend the best of the best, so that's something." The girl came to a halt right in front of the brawler, straightened and held out her hand. "The name's Neon – Neon Katt; cool like the rain and hot like the sun! Don't wear it out unless we're in the bedroom!"

Yang's face flared up as she ignored the comment.

_Rule#6 of Guard Duty: Remain focused on the task at hand._

"…Yang Xiao-Long. A pleasure to meet you, Ms Katt; as of today I will be personally escorting you until you are safe from the death threats."

"And I can't wait to get to know _you_, blondie~" Neon said with a wink. "Speaking of, I love your hair extensions! Where did you get them?"

Yang's brow above her left eye twitched. "I don't use extensions. This is just my normal hair."

"_Ooh,_ really? I love it though! Anyway, let me show you around; you need to know where everything is around here if you're going to protect me."

Between Neon's bubbly persona, annoying quips, perky 36C breasts bouncing around in that light-blue cropped top, _and_ cat tail whisking about, Yang was unsure what to feel about this situation.

Begrudgingly and more than slightly turned on, but with her mind on her mission, she followed her client for the house tour. At the very least, she was happy that this socialite did not appear to be snobbish.

**x.x.x.x**

Okay so she wasn't snobbish, but she sure as Hell was a show-off!

Everything in their house was worth a fortune from top to bottom, but Yang's jaw dropped when she saw the little shit's bedroom; it was insanely big - bigger than her whole damn apartment meant for two people!

"And this is my bedroom!" Neon grandly exclaimed. "Isn't it nice?! I think most of our time will be spent in here unless we go out, but I'll make it worth your while~"

"With all due respect Ms Katt, I will need to be on patrol even if you're confined to your room. At best I will be outside by the door unless you need me."

The feline Faunus rolled her eyes and Yang had a feeling she'd see more of that before this was over. "Boooring. Why stay outside when someone could climb in through the window? I need you in my bedroom with me, Yang," she purred.

The same could be said for the suggestive remarks the girl kept throwing at her. Things were getting…uncomfortable.

Damn her for being a cat Faunus! Blake totally meant for this to happen – to get her in this situation where she could only look, not touch – that had to be it! Stupid, clever Blake.

"You have people manned outside, no-one is gonna risk getting caught by climbing all the way up to your bedroom. I'll remain just outside the room if you need me."

"You're no fun. Bet I can change that though~"

Nope. Not getting to her. "So what's the plan for today then?"

The smug, sultry look on her face dissolved as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, right! I kept waiting for you so I completely forgot I wanted to go shopping! I had something in mind I need to get."

"Okay then. I take it I'll stay in the back of the limo with you then or do you need me-"

"Do you have a car with you or something? Maybe a motorbike?"

Yang eyed her tentatively. "Yeah, I have a motorbike-"

"Great! Neon exclaimed. "Then you'll drive me downtown!"

Baffled, she stepped back. "W-Wait, what? No, hang on a bit Ms. Katt! It'll be a security risk to have you sitting on a motorbike and not in a car, not to mention that I only have one helmet!"

"I'm at risk even in my own home and a limo isn't as speedy as a motorbike. I don't have a helmet when I roller-skate either."

"That's not the point, Ms. Katt! It'll be safer if you're inside a vehicle in-case there's another shooting!"

"But if we're in a car, I don't get to hug you from behind and…" She leaned forward just enough to allow the brawler a view of her cleavage as she pushed her breasts up. "Make sure I don't fall off."

The indecisive feeling of annoyance and desire, of blood rushing up and down, couldn't be healthy for her. Normally the brawler had no trouble keeping herself calm in these situations, but this girl was something else! Brothers above, those perky tits could put Blake's to shame!

She steeled herself. "Ms. Katt, for your own safety I must insist-"

"You know what? I can still do that in a limo!" A Cheshire grin curved her lips. "In fact, we have a lot more room in a limo. We'll do it your way~"

Stifling the urge to groan, Yang merely nodded and followed her charge as the latter strode past.

**x.x.x**

The inner metropolis of Atlas was awe-inducing. From the skyscrapers to the streets, it was spotless and bustling. Every shop put Vale's most luxurious ones to shame and looked like you'd have to be a millionaire to even step inside. Then again, the floating city of Atlas was supposed to be the elite of elite wasn't it?

Agent Bolt was driving the limo, but Yang had to stay in the backseat with Neon and the little brat – who was technically a year older, apparently! – could not for the life of her sit still.

"So how's Blake anyway?"

Nor would she stop asking questions.

"She's well."

"Good to know. You're not really much of a talker though. You keep giving me short answers."

"I can't be distracted is all," Yang curtly replied. Truth was, she already was distracted by her charge's cat-tail fluttering about and it took nearly all her willpower to not let blood run south, let she has to explain the growing outline. "It's not personal."

Neon giggled. "Blake did say that you would be like that."

She eyed the redhead curiously. "Riight…I was told it was Blake who recommended me for this job. I assume you two talked prior to that?"

"Why yes we did," Neon replied and slid over up against the brawler and practically leaned against her shoulder. The concept of personal space did not seem to exist to her and Yang immediately went rigid as the alluring fragrance hit her nostrils. "We keep in touch every now and then and your name tends to come up at times. Blake likes to brag you know?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Eventually she confided that you were the best of the best for guard duty and so we had a little arrangement."

Fighting off the heat that threatened to creep up on her face, Yang cleared her throat. "R-Right. I see."

"What are you blushing about, girlfriend? Is it hot in here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Thinking something you shouldn't? Because I don't mind~"

"I am not and I don't know what you're getting at. Please sit down."

The girl pouted (and she somehow looked cuter because of it) and crossed her arms, but her expression soon greatly shifted; a little red flag went off in Yang's mind as her charge then climbed over-

"Ms. Katt, what are you-?!"

-Right into her lap and made herself at home.

"You told me to sit down so that's what I did. What would be safer than in my guard's arms?"

The cheeky tongue sticking out and her lopsided smile that followed should've made Yang bristle…if it wasn't _because_ Neon was sitting on her lap.

Those dark-blue shorts hugged what little she could see of her charge's…posterior. The sensation of it firmly planted squarely on her lap, however, did not go unnoticed, and with the base of the tail just above clearly visible and the rest of it swaying right in front of her face, only made things hard- _difficult._

_Very_ difficult. Straining, in fact.

The little vixen peered at Yang over her shoulder and blew a little raspberry. Apparently she had a tongue-ring piercing; a small band likely made out of a stainless, rust-proofed material with a smaller pink stud.

_Sexy._

"I won't be able to do my job if you're gonna weigh me down. No offense," she quickly stated. "Sit back down on your seat, Ms. Katt."

"Fiiine." She slid off her and sat down a good arm's length away with crossed arms and a pout sullying her face. "Are we there yet?"

"_In a minute, ma'am,"_ agent Bolt replied back from behind the screen, to Yang's alleviation.

Sure enough and without any further hijinks, the car came to a gentle halt. Hopefully, Yang thought, the rest of the day would go without further…incidents. Neon would surely be preoccupied by the shopping to do anything.

**x.x.x**

How foolish she had been to think that.

While it had been nothing unusual about accompanying Neon around as she went from one luxurious clothing store to another in the gigantic, extravagant shopping mall, the feline Faunus had exploited Yang's job to the fullest.

"So what do you think of _this_ bra?"

Yang, hot around the collar, shrugged her shoulders as she intensively stared at the wall. "It's…okay."

"You're not even looking!" Neon said accusingly.

"I shouldn't be – I should be just outside for a clear view."

Outside where she couldn't ogle the little minx in her half-dressed state.

"Hmph, you should get a clear view of this instead." There was some shuffling of clothes and she could just barely catch what Neon was changing into from the corner of her eye. "What about this then? It's just a t-shirt."

"Ugh, fine."

She turned to her charge, arms crossed. The t-shirt looked ordinary enough (or as ordinary as they come for wealthy Atlas) with its pink and rosy-red colours, but its deep v-cut quickly got her attention. Furthermore, the girl's bust seemed a lot freer and somewhat bouncier than earlier...

Yang reared her head away as heat flared up in her face. "You're not wearing a bra."

"Glad you noticed," the girl said and snickered. "Enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"That's it; I'll be waiting outside until you're done."

"Pfft. What a bore. Here I am like a rainbow, colourful and fun and you walk out. You're no fun."

She dismissed the comment and left the booth with sigh. Of course she had enjoyed it, but this was her job!

This day couldn't be over fast enough, but hot damn if Neon's rack didn't fill out that t-shirt nicely.

**x.x.x**

After a few hours of shopping later, the girl had finally decided that it was time to return home with a few bags under her right arm, a few more carried by her tail, and a single one in her left hand.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but was all of this necessary?" Yang inquired as she opened the limo door for her charge.

The Faunus beamed at her. "Of course! There were loads of cute and funky clothes that I wanted after all and I even got something special for later!"

"´_Something special for later´_?"

Neon winked at her. "You'll see eventually."

Yang shot a puzzled look before dismissing her charge's behaviour. She got into the car after her as the limo slowly hummed to life and moved.

And just like that the vixenish girl was ignoring her personal space again. "Sooo? How do you like it so far, girlfriend?"

"It's standard for me."

"It'll get better, trust me," she said and winked. "I'm going to need you everywhere, you know."

"I'm well aware of how protection detail works, Ms. Katt."

The Faunus let out a silky purr. "Oh I bet you do, but I might not feel safe unless you follow me _everywhere_. Might even need you to accompany me in the shower…You know, for protection."

"I'll be waiting outside if that's the case."

Neon shot her a challenging look and scooted back to her seat. "I suppose you will."

Yang sighed and adjusted her neckerchief.

Once they returned and entered the mansion, Yang approached her charge.

"Say, where's the closest bathroom in this…place?" She looked around. "I can't tell which is what."

"Down the hall, first door to your left," Neon replied and smirked. "Too much stimulation?"

"Hilarious, Ms. Katt."

Yang ventured down the hall and found the first door to her left. Clearly marked as the bathroom, she entered it and immediately let out a loud groan.

Fumbling with the front, lower zipper of her coveralls(custom-added for bathroom needs), her mind was invaded with vivid images of the little minx; from the moment they met to the changing booth, and all that flirty teasing culminating…

She whipped out her cock and began to furiously pump it.

**x.x**

And so time passed for the indecisive officer. So far she had just followed the Faunus girl around the mansion and the city, kept her safe as she accompanied her.

It would – and did – surprise her how much she'd come to enjoy the girl's company. The more they talked, the more Yang managed to open up to her, probably because of Blake's influence on this job.

"Say, what kind of music do you like?"

"Music I can dance to," Yang replied. "Anything that gives me an adrenaline rush as I own the dancefloor pretty much."

"Oooh! So like, high energy stuff? Club-music, dance-punk, techno, that sort of music?"

Yang gave her an approving look. "Yeah…you into it too?"

"I live and breathe for it when I'm not roller-skating," Neon said, batting her eyelashes. "I know a good place, too. Well, few of them actually, but you'd love one in particular."

Yang perked up and fully turned to her charge. A fellow dance-club patron was a good sign in her book. And the vivid image of Neon dancing turned rather steamy. If she was even half as into it as Yang was then this could be interesting.

"Didn't take you for the type, but you don't seem like the person who would listen to classical music to begin with. Colour me surprised, Ms. Katt."

"You can call me Neon, you know."

Yang shook her head. "Sorry, but this is strictly professional. `Ms. Katt´ it is. Still, you should tell me about this place before my job is done. You piqued my interest and I might check it out before I leave."

"Have I now? Well that's certainly good to know. You'd be surprised what else we might have in common, Yang."

She couldn't help but to smile at that. Perhaps this girl was alright after all.

"I imagine I'd be. But let's go back to the dance-club stuff."

**x.x**

The next day came and went.

"So, tell me, Yang; is Blake still reading those pornographic novels of hers?"

Yang snickered. "Yeah, but she keeps insisting that it's just non-graphic erotic literature, but I've managed to skim through one of them when she thought they were safely hidden and let me tell you; they're nothing but graphic!"

Neon burst out laughing and Yang joined in the mirth. "Oh my gosh, really?! She still hasn't changed! What a closet pervert!"

"Heh, not so much when we go to bed." She flashed her charge a grin. "She sings a different tune then."

"You braggarts fit so well together."

"Well—"

Her Scroll emitted a jolly tune – custom-picked for a certain family member. Yang glanced around, checked if the coast looked clear, and turned to Neon. "Would you mind if I-?"

"Not at all, I need to visit the little ladies room anyway," she replied and promptly left.

Appreciating the privacy, Yang accepted the call. "Heya, Rubes! What's up? Oh yeah, that?" She chuckled. "What can I say? I figured you've be envious; Harriet and Elm, their names by the way, are real cuties. If you want, I could give them your number and see where that goes~" She paused and smirked to herself. "Your reply was kinda slow this time around, little sister; usually when a woman with dark complexion is involved you're all over that in an instant- Huh? _You_ did? For who?"

Her expression fell as did her lower jaw. Her eyes widened as she almost _glared_ into her Scroll.

"You got— _with WHO?! _No no no, I absolutely refuse to believe that! You're lying! Don't you dare laugh, Ruby Rose! I want proof if you're gonna tell me shit like that or else I'll— No, I won't take your word for it! Proof or it didn't happen!"

Then she waited. Impatiently so. Finally, a small chime emitted from the Scroll and she glued her gaze to the picture that had been sent, eyes wide as saucers and her jaw hanging open. "No…No I refuse to believe it! You and—! That's—! I mean—!" she stammered out loud. "How the fuck did you end up with _her_ of all people?! That's not fair! I'm stuck here in cold Atlas and you— Hey what did I just say about laughing?! Don't you dare hang up on me, I demand details! Can I get her number?! Hello…?"

Yang fell to the floor and stared blankly up at the ceiling, Scroll in hand and call ended.

"Ruby, you little shit…"

Sometimes, life wasn't fair.

**x.x**

A few more days passed.

"And you still haven't found anything?"

"_Negative,"_ officer Clover responded from the other side of the Scroll._ "We managed to catch one of the assailants, and after Yggdrasil's convincing methods, he spilled the beans I'll send you pictures of his friends, but know that they've hidden themselves and are avoiding going home. The Katt family are still in danger so we need you to keep a close eye on their daughter. They might try another attack or to kidnap her. Our agents are keeping her family safe, but-"_

"I need to remain at Ms. Katt's side for now. Got it. Things have been calm on our end, but we try to not stray too far or too long outside just in case."

"_Good. We'll be in touch as soon as we know more. Keep it up, Wildfire! Over."_

"Right back at ya, FourLeaf. Over and out."

The call ended and she let out weary sigh. The assailants were still out there and she had been here a little over a week. There was no telling where they were or when – or who – they would attack again. She didn't want to think about it – she _couldn't_ think about what would happen if she failed; protection details didn't always end well, but this was her lover's friend who was on the line! She couldn't fail Blake any more than she could fail this mission.

_Rule#2 of Lieutenant Calavera's personal Code: Don't get distracted by `Possibilities´_

This of course meant that Yang would have to remain in Atlas even longer—

"Hey, why the gloomy face, Yang?" The pretty girl stood in front of her all of a sudden with a bottle of soda in her extended hand and a playful smile on her face, tail fluttering from side to side. "No one likes a girl who wears a silly frown, you know. Just wear a smile and you'll turn it all around.~ That's what I always say."

—And she was entirely okay with that.

And not just because of the nice view of her charge's cleavage right now.

**x.x**

A few more days went by without incident. Normally that would've been souring Yang's mood, ever the thrill-seeker, but Neon wasn't an ordinary client, she was Blake's friend. She gladly took boredom over risks in this case.

Neon was of the other mind-set.

"A roller-rink you say?"

"Yeah, it's the coolest!" Neon exclaimed from behind the Mistral-inspired, holographic screen divider. Thankfully she had at least the modesty to not change right in front of her bodyguard (though Yang was a bit disappointed). "The locale is the largest this side of Remnant and my favourite spot! I'd love to show you it!"

Yang snickered. "I'll be sure to take a long look whenever I'm not watching you."

"I knew you couldn't take your eyes off me, Yang~"

She scoffed playfully. "I'm your bodyguard, Ms Katt! It's kinda my job to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"For sure, that's a perk isn't it? Enjoying the view?" The Faunus giggled. "This date is going to be awesome!"

Yang rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She liked the sound of it: date. Maybe when the job was done, but for now she was solely focused on her work. "Let's just get one thing straight, Ms Katt; this isn't a date. I'm—"

"We'll see~"

"-Accompanying you as per usual and that's about it. I can't have you getting hurt or worse just because I'm neglecting my duty."

"You need to relax a little~" Neon replied. The gentle sound of fabric slapping against skin didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Mhm. Perfect. Anyway, I'll be bringing an extra pair of rollerblades."

"What for?"

"Well I can't teach you how to rollerblade without them, silly!"

"Teach me how to-" Yang trailed off. "What did I just tell you? I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you, Ms Katt! I can't move around with rollerblades and whoever attacked you isn't going to let me change back into my boots."

"It's been a week already and nothing has happened. Don't worry about it."

"The assailants are likely aware of where you like to frequent. We shouldn't be going in the first place. At the very least we should bring an extra guard or two."

Neon groaned. There was some rustling from behind the screen, followed by a louder slapping against skin. "You can be such a bore sometimes, I've been cooped up in this house more than ever. Don't worry, there's more to this evening, but that's a surprise. You'll love it for sure. Try it, you'll see. Just be more like me and we'll have fun every day."

Tch. "I'm still not sure about this. I think it would be for the best if we kept you here where it's safe and-"

The holographic screen divider dispersed as Neon slid forth on her rollerblades, but it was not her footwear or the glow-sticks by the girl's waist that caught Yang's attention, or made her mouth dry up. Her heart nearly leapt out of chest at the sight and pulse quickened by the second, the stirring in her loin uncontrollable and true to what she felt upon seeing the spunky Faunus.

The Faunus looked a lot more revealing now; the cropped jacket was gone and the shorts with straps had been replaced with a pink combat miniskirt with a white belt and buckle depicting a winking smiley-face. Her light-blue cropped tank-top and dark-purple bra remained and really accentuated her shapely, perky bust – they looked so tantalizing and begging for attention – and she had already put on pads for her knees and shins as well as bracers for her arms. Neon's hair was now done up into two pigtails, which suited her hyperactive personality. Was it wrong of Yang to immediately identify the hairstyle as a means to pull? And the stockings; fishnet ones, light-blue, same as the tank-top, immediately revved the brawler's engine.

For a moment she forgot why she was even in Atlas to begin with as she kept ogling the vixenish feline before her. Her eyes wandered briefly over exposed skin, noting the tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green, and yellow trail winds around Neon's right arm, her slender physique, and the valley between her tits.

It was a wet dream coming true, like lightning out of the blue sky.

"I know you said you need to keep an eye on me, but you're kind of making me blush here. Glad you like it though; I _want_ you to look at me."

Yang tore her gaze away and turned her head completely with a scowl darkening her features, but Brothers above if Neon didn't look good – no, great! – right now.

The girl spun around and gave her bodyguard, who couldn't look away for long, a proper look. The fishnet stockings had back-seams; a small, but arousing detail that had the blonde chewing on her bottom-lip. Without the shorts, the creamy thighs just beneath the skirt were on full display.

_Unf._

"Enjoying yourself?"

Yang immediately turned and stared at the other side of the room. "Not at all, Ms. Katt."

"If you say so," Neon giggled. "Do you like the stockings? I bought them especially for this occasion."

"…That's the thing you bought a few days ago? The `something special´?"

"And a few things more, but I won't spoil it."

The Faunus grinned cheekily at her. Could she read minds, was that her Semblance? Those stockings alone could have Yang on her knees given enough time!

She dreaded what else Neon had bought that time.

"So, shall we go?"

Yang steeled herself. "I don't think it'll be safe. I suggest you stay here."

"What if I promise you there's more to it than roller-skating?"

"…_More,_ you say?"

"Uh-huh."

"I…dunno…" Yang replied. "Maybe if we don't stay too long, then I guess it would be okay."

"That's more like it!" Neon exclaimed. She slid over the room to pick up a medium-sized bag before she returned to the blonde. "There, all set! Can we take the motorcycle this time?"

They shouldn't; the limo was safer, but it would also give away that a wealthy socialite was on the move. The bike was quicker, but it would leave them open if something were to happen.

Yang relented, if only because of the prospect of Neon hugging her from behind finally got to her. "Alright. Let's go then."

The ear-to-ear smile she received – a smile that could light up an entire room – was worth the risk.

**x.x.x.x**

While Bumblebee was a lot faster than a limo by far, it was also not the safest way of transport. Her charge seemed to enjoy herself though as she laughed and hollered from behind the blonde.

Yang drove almost zigzag past the traffic and skilfully navigated the streets. The locale was at the other side of the city, but Bumblebee took them there without any hassle.

A lot of people were out tonight, looking ready to have the time of their lives. Most of them were seemingly congregating at the locale Neon was talking about, to Yang's surprise. Was roller-skating that popular in Atlas?

"You're going to love it!" Neon exclaimed as she jumped off. "Roller-skating is nowhere near as difficult as people claim! I've never lost my balance."

"Yeah, well, most people don't have a tail to maintain it," Yang shot back with a lopsided smirk. The shared a laugh while she parked Bumblebee. "I will only try it once, but if I don't like it I'll quit before you can even say—"

Her Huntress-senses kicked in, her instincts screaming at her and kicking in as the sharp noise of a bullet piercing through air alerted the blonde just in time for her to block the projectile with her left Ember Celica. The gunshot echoed throughout the area as people screamed and fled wherever they could.

"_Ms. Katt, hide behind Bumblebee!"_

Yang immediately spotted the gunman – or rather, the woman – who was running at them, ready to fire. A second one, a male, stood further back with what looked like a rifle and two more, also male, with either batons or bats as weapons. She recognized their faces immediately and just as she had feared, they had waited for Neon near a place she frequented.

They were punks; couldn't be more than early or mid-twenties. Didn't look like Huntsmen, so they had to have smuggled in weapons. Maybe they were dropouts, but that still made them nothing but punks. It didn't matter.

They were delinquents who had attempted to kill a girl and her family – who hurt her father! – because of their race and for supporting the rights of the Faunus; all of this because of petty racism.

Yang saw red. Embers flickered around her. Her muscles went taut.

She dodged a bullet and propelled herself via her weapons towards the gunwoman, tackling her with enough force to slam her against the concrete. A quick yank of the gunwoman's collar, followed by a solid right hook square in the face, had the girl down for counting.

The man with the rifle took aim, but she took the bullet head-on. And the next, third, fourth, fifth. Good. Let him think he's achieving something for a second before she dished back all that damage twice as hard.

Then another man screamed from behind her and Yang spun around, crimson eyes wide with worry as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Ms. Katt—!"

She saw a rainbow-trail speeding around. One of the men was frozen to the ground and screaming while the other was frantically swinging his bat against Neon's… _glow-sticks?_

No – those were two nunchakus and the Faunus was wielding them agilely, parrying and delivering blows as she was sliding all around the man.

"I've got this, Yang! Don't worry about me!"

There were a ton of questions she wanted to ask, but Yang filed it away as she took another bullet meant for her charge and sprinted towards the gunner. While she would normally bob and weave through gunfire she couldn't risk a stray bullet hit Neon.

She dashed and flew straight at the gunman as she punched the rifle out of his hands. Seemingly somewhat trained, the man threw a punch, but Yang ducked and answered with a quick upper-cut, followed with a Semblance-boosted elbow thrust right into his solar-plexus with a satisfying crack.

As the man fell to the ground Yang turned back to Neon, only to see both assailants with limbs encased in ice as she ran over. "Ms. Katt, are you alright?!"

"Hm? Oh, for sure! I can handle this much!"

"Yeah about that—"

A scream – shrill, blood-curling – stole their attention as the woman previously beaten came rushing at them, knife in hand.

Yang shielded Neon, arms ready to fire Ember Celica—

Neon darted past her in a vibrant trail of colour with speed rivalling even her sister, nunchakus disarming the woman as the Faunus circled around her; from what Yang could see, Neon struck the woman's legs, shoulders, and finally over the back of her head with a flurry of attacks before the woman finally fell to the ground a bruised mess.

"Uh…Ms. Katt, colour me surprised and impressed, but what the hell?"

The ginger slowly slid over to her with a sheepish smile "Well…long story short, I unlocked my speed Semblance when I was roller-skating as a kid and received basic training with nunchakus for some self-defence. My Aura is pretty weak though; it's mostly to use my Semblance, sadly!"

Yang scrutinized her charge. "This is exactly why we shouldn't have gone in the first place, but…I'm glad you're okay, Ms. Katt."

"All thanks to you. I may be speedy, but I'm not sure I could dodge out of gunfire. So… What now?"

"I've call to make and some punks to cuff up before backup arrive," Yang replied as she produced two pairs of Gravity-Bolas. "Hm. Looks like these four will have to share for now."

"You casually carry around Gravity-Bolas with you? Kinky!"

"Ms. Katt, please."

The idea did, however, prey on her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Once helped had arrived (thankfully with more Gravity-Bolas) and the assailants – who made up the rest of the gang of infamous racist hailing from Mantle – were taken into custody, Yang was pulled into the roller-rink locale by her charge before FourLeaf could have a word with her.

Like her Semblance, Neon was quick to drag the blonde, equipped with rollerblades, out into the rink.

It hadn't gone the way they wanted what with Yang falling on her arse for the umpteenth time and earning the ginger Faunus' mockery.

"You're only good at it because you have a tail."

Neon rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry. "Take a look at the humans around here. I don't see a tail."

Yang scoffed. "Whatever. Is this what you wanted? To see me fall flat on my ass?"

Neon pouted. "I _wanted_ to have some fun with you by taking you to my favourite place in Atlas. You know, hang out, loosen up a bit and get out of my house for a change. I figured since you're my friend's girlfriend we could at least keep this somewhat informal and have some fun while you were here."

"…Does this really mean that much to you?"

"Well duh."

Rubbing her neck, Yang offered an apologetic smile. "Okay. Help me up, would you?"

Neon scoffed and held out her hand.

Once Yang got back up, still unsure whether she had it under control or not, she tried to do what Neon had told her earlier; keep her feet shoulder-width apart, toes pointing straight ahead. Then place one foot in front of the other, like steps, then build up to smooth gliding.

So far so good; she used her upper-body for balance as she picked up speed and glided forward.

"Look at you, finally getting the hang of it," Neon said with glee as she _moonwalked _up to the blonde at even pace. "Don't worry; rollerblading wasn't the only thing I wanted to bring you here for!"

Yang arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The roller-rink is just a front for a secret and exclusive nightclub," Neon said and smirked. "Perfect for some dirty-dancing."

"No fooling? That's awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"I knew you'd liked it! So, what do you say? A lap or two just to humour me and then hit the club?"

Yang couldn't help but to laugh. She had finally gotten to pummel someone, arrest the assailants, and to end the night with an exclusive nightclub on top of that? Couldn't possible get any better than that!

She glided past Neon with a cocky grin. "You're on!"

They spent an hour in the roller-rink with Neon naturally lapping past the blonde even without using her Semblance. Yang didn't mind; she enjoyed the company and the prospect of clubbing with Neon was putting her in a great mood.

Her restraint, unbeknownst to her, grew ever thinner.

**x.x.x**

When it was time to hit the club, Neon revealed what was in her bag; a pair of high-heeled sandals, bought when they had gone out shopping that time. It was a simple, but sexy detail that, together with the stockings garnered Yang's attention.

Thanks to Neon's influence they were taken through a corridor and down the stairs by an employee. The further down they went, the more of the reverberating music the blonde could hear.

The doors swung open and the thick air of the underground locale hit Yang like a bullet. It was like stepping into a new world; the nightclub was dark yet colourful in its lighting and the music made you want to dance right away.

They entered it with springs in their steps. Patrons occupied the dancefloor and the bar alike, bursting with energy and the smell of sweat and liquor.

Before they knew it, they were right in the middle of it amidst the ever-changing colours and wild rhythm. The environment was high energy; the colourful lights shifted and the music reverberated throughout the locale.

Yang's hair flew in all directions as she wildly danced to the beat; when it dropped, so did she. She pumped her arms and moved perfectly to the music, dropped close to the ground and sprung back up again when the beat was low. When the music slowed down so did her movements. Yang was in her true element and for the first time since she took on this assignment she felt at ease, strangely as it may sound.

Neon impressed her greatly with her dance-moves; like Yang she was in her true environment and owned the dancefloor with mischievous moves. She bucked her knees and got down as low as possible and rolled her hips for the blonde to see, even glancing over her shoulder with a coy smile.

Feeling herself loosen up and losing her inhibitions, Yang went with the flow; raised her arms, spread her legs a little, and snapped her fingers to herself in time with the tune as she slowly rolled her hips in turn towards the Faunus. Her eyes were heady and she could not help but to smirk over Neon's reaction to the silent invitation.

The feline girl smoothly sidled up against Yang; she was but an inch away from fully pressing up against her, mirroring the blonde's movements, rolling her hips in circles. It was undulating and slow, charged with heat and tension between them as their gazes roamed over each other in quiet, bold appreciation.

The beat changed; it was chaotic, free and the pair's movements adjusted as such.

Yang shuffled and dipped, her hair flowing wildly around her. Neon followed suit and gingerly kept as close to the blonde as she could when the lights faded a bit.

Through the crowd and the dark, the pair danced and moved to the rhythm until the brawler accidentally hit the wall. There were less people around what appeared to be a corner, but that just meant all the more room for them.

Yang felt Neon suddenly invade her personal space, pressing up against her lower body with raunchy shimmies and grinding. The Faunus was shimmying at her own pace as she bent over, the plump, heart-shaped ass grinding against her crotch. At first Yang didn't mind it; she ceased to dance and relaxed against the wall, revelling in the body-to-body contact as Neon kept rolling her hips circles, only to occasionally shift to twerking.

That's when she realized that the Faunus _knew_. Yang hissed from the straining down below as her cock, through the clothes, was perfectly aligned between Neon's butt-cheeks as the latter grinded and twerked against her bulge. She was fully aware of what the brawler was packing and, ever the vixen, teased her accordingly.

She dug her nails into the wall.

Neon suddenly stopped and straightened herself as she glued herself up against Yang's body. "Now I have definite proof that you want a piece of this Faunus ass~"

Yang didn't answer her. It was getting steamy underneath her clothes and her throat was dry.

"You see, Yang, Blake told me _all_ about you," Neon continued, loud enough to cut through the blaring music. "Remember when I said she liked to brag? Well, it got to the point when I had to know what it would feel like to be in her shoes." She swayed her butt side-to-side, then up-and-down against her bodyguard's crotch. "And wouldn't you know it; Blake told me how your relationship is fairly…open."

Yang was breathing heavily, trapped between her duty and desire.

"At first, I was meant to make a surprise visit," she continued. "But with the threats and all I couldn't very well leave Atlas. You can imagine when Blake told me that you were the best of the best in protection detail. One thing led to another and…here you are." She pushed herself against Yang a little further before creating distance between them. "Blake _expects us_ to do the dirty deed, you know. The assailants are gone, too, and I like to consider that your job is done."

Technically she was right. With the threat gone, Neon didn't need a bodyguard anymore, but it was not that simple. She had to make a report and Faunus was still technically her charge!

About to tell the girl just that, Yang felt something brush up against the front of her khaki coveralls. It moved gracefully and quickly, effortlessly fumbling with the zipper as her heart jumped up into her throat—

It brushed against her underwear and slipped through the hole. It was furry, but a fine, smooth coat and it wriggled against her cock and pulled it out through and into the open; wrapped around a few times and stroke it as Neon backed up against Yang once more.

"Let me help you take a well-deserved break…or should we consider this your reward for a job well done?" Neon asked with a husky utterance. "Mm… Blake wasn't exaggerating about the size." She dipped, buckled her knees and began to roll her hips once more, still stroking Yang off with her tail as she pushed her rear against her pelvis, and the brawler immediately trembled.

The feeling was unmistakable.

"Feels good, right? The skin-to-skin contact? Thongs really are great."

Her whole body stiffened. Trapped between her charge and a wall, out in public, with her cock out and stroked by Neon's tail, snugly pressed against the plump, thong-clad, heart-shaped rear as the Faunus twerked and grinded, Yang could barely breathe. The light was dim and shifting, and the music was blaring. Yet she heard her loud and clear, taunting Yang with that mischievous mirth in her eyes.

"What's the matter, girlfriend? Cat got your tongue?" She snickered almost drunkenly. "Cat got your cock~"

"M-Ms. K-Katt…We shouldn't…"

"I told you," her charge replied teasingly. "Call me _Neon_. You'll wear it out later, I'm sure."

Brothers above, her head was spinning. The stimulus was overwhelming and with her charge's intentions clear as day, supported by her own girlfriend no less, and her cock stroked and twerked on, Yang knew this was a battle she could not win. For all her inherited stubbornness, this wasn't a racist criminal or a terrorist; this opponent was wily and knew exactly what made the enforcer tick.

And her tail with its smooth coat was really generous with its touch.

Yang's breathing became ragged and raspy. She was sweaty. Her heart was racing wildly and she had half a mind to simply let Neon continue until she eventually ejaculated right there in a nightclub.

Her will crumbled.

Some battles were not meant to be won.

Her hands gripped curvy hips and pulled the Faunus close; let her hands roam, cupping clothed breasts and curves of her rear. Neon glanced back at her, equally surprised and looking like she had expected this. No doubt she had.

"Neon…" Yang uttered breathlessly. She could feel her charge's skin break into hives beneath her fingers. "I should…take you _home_. Curfew. You need to get to…_bed_."

The ginger vixen cooed as she tucked her guard's cock safely back. "Yeah…And just to be safe I should have you stay with me...right?"

"I **insist** on it." Her voice was throaty – needy. She couldn't take it anymore.

And neither could the Faunus. "Then let's hurry and get the hell out of here before I mount you in one of the bathroom stalls."

"I'd take you right here on the floor in front of everyone before we'd even get there."

They exchanged a single, brief, heated look, likely entertaining the thought before Yang grabbed Neon's hand and strode out of there.

The cold Atlas air did nothing to dampen the heat that poured over their bodies on the ride back.

**x.x.x.x**

They quickly got back inside the mansion. Aside from the bodyguards outside, there were no-one around at this hour. Having only made it as far as the room with their first encounter, Neon sidled up against Yang, eyed heavy-lidded and lips parting…

Yang stared back with bedroom-eyes, but ever the outstanding officer, a nagging thought, as if to steer her away from breaking the absolute rule, preyed on her mind.

_Rule#1 of Guard Duty: __**Never**__ engage in relations with your charge!_

Inhibitions be damned!

As Yang felt her body betray her further and yanked Neon close up against her body, stared into green pools who lured her deeper, she could only think for a moment of how some rules were meant to be broken as eyes closed, lips grazed breathlessly, and the wanton kicked in in a single pulse-pounding leap.

The mere grazing of her lips had been enough to flare up Yang's desire. As she fully claimed those soft, pink lips in a fiery kiss it was as if she was swept up in a whirlwind and soared, her heart beating wildly as she did. She could practically feel the dopamine bloom through her and spurring her on. Their tongues wrestled and coiled for dominance, quickly settling for exploring each other's mouths and Yang was champing at the bit to do so and pull the Faunus closer. Their body-heats seeped through their clothes and suffused the air around them until it got uncomfortable, and the need to undress began to reach the surface.

Hands quickly got antsy and began to roam over clothed bodies, eager to find a way underneath be it for a hip or small of back it did not matter – all that _did_ matter was the feeling of warm skin beneath their fingers, to cup and knead and scratch wantonly.

Yang's right hand found its way downward and slipped underneath the mini-skirt and had to agree with the Faunus – thongs really _are_ great! – as she greedily palmed the full, naked curve of Neon's ass.

The wily cat broke off the kiss, her eyes heady and her breathing raspy. "You know…Perhaps we should take this to my bedroom instead? I wouldn't mind an audience, but maybe not the security guards. Or my parents." She cracked a sly grin and before the brawler could reply there was a familiar brushing against the lower half of her coveralls that smoothly and effortlessly pulled down the zipper…

Yang's face flared up as her body went taut. The chill air was brief as her cock was fished out, wrapped by the smoothly haired tail once more, and she sharply inhaled from the thrill of getting caught in the hallway. "Y-Yeah. We should."

Neon giggled and quickly pecked her escort's lips before she spun around, tail still wrapped around Yang's length. "Just follow me…"

Then she began to walk, heels clicking against the floor; with her barely-clad butt hidden beneath the mini-skirt and hips swaying from side to side sultrily, leading the blonde by her own `tail.´

"Could you hurry up?" she impatiently asked.

"Can't wait a minute?" her charge asked with a giggle.

"A minute is too long," she uttered back, breathless and impatiently.

Neon merely grinned, still walking with the sensual gait as she began to lead Yang upstairs…

* * *

As soon as they got to Neon's room they were all over each other; the door slammed shut behind them with a kick from the brawler as she pulled the girl closer. She took in her scent, her heat, and kissed her with unbridled passion that rivalled her first kiss with Blake. Yang couldn't keep her hands still and let them avariciously roam over her charge's body.

Neon mirrored her and reciprocated the hungrily kisses. Their tongues wrestled not for dominance, but because every fibre of the two itched and couldn't sit idle.

It didn't take long for the two to find their clothes to be a hindrance. The bracers and pads were the first to go, followed by the pair of Ember Celica. The miniskirt was next and then the tank-top fell to the floor as Yang threw off her jacket and pulled down the front zipper of her coveralls, letting the top fall and pool around her waist.

Neon's tail immediately resumed to coil around her bodyguard's girl-dick and played with it teasingly; stroked her off, tickled her balls and Yang's hidden honeypot behind them. She kissed her, nibbled on her lower-lip and trailed down Yang's throat as the enforcer fumbled with her bra. Likewise, the Faunus made quick work on the blonde's bra underneath the white low-cut short.

Impatience bested them; the bras were thrown across the room along with the shirt. The moonlight illuminated enough for at least the agent to see her charge's breasts in all their glory; perky and soft to the touch, capped with erect, pink nipples.

Brothers above, she just wanted to bury her face between them and suckle those rosy buds.

"I knew you were top-heavy, but oh my gosh," Neon stated as she pawed and massaged Yang's mounds. "Well-endowed both top and bottom. I'm a lucky girl~"

Yang smirked and pulled her in for a searing kiss as she trembled from the girl's tail-ministrations.

She couldn't possibly wait any longer. "Bed. Now."

Neon flashed her a coy smirk and stepped over to her bed. She pulled down her underwear and flung them across the room like a slingshot before she got to work on the stockings—

"Leave them on," Yang stated, almost commanded.

"Kinky," the Faunus replied and winked as she crawled onto the bed. Her high-heeled sandals were still on as well; Yang didn't mind. Once she was done undressing herself, only her neckerchief and lilac bandana around her leg were on.

Her mind reeled. There were a hundred things she wanted to do to the Faunus that she couldn't decide what to start with, but her gaze eventually settled on the apex between Neon's spread legs and her mouth watered.

Crowned with red-orange tuft of hair was a large, engorged clit and glistening, meaty labia lips, flushed a gentle scarlet with arousal and dripping with nectar.

Yang wasted no time as she strode over and dropped to her knees. The scent was irresistibly heady.

Without a second thought, with lust addling her mind, Yang pressed her face against Neon's muff—

"_Mmh! Oh, Yang…!"_

—And lapped at her slit with relish. The musky scent and the sweet taste drove her mad with lust; her tongue lapped a hot path, flicking the girl's sensitive bundle of nerves before she popped it into her mouth for suckling.

Neon's thighs quivered at either side of the brawler's head. The girl was mewling and writhed from the quickly rising pleasure until she squeezed those thighs around Yang's head to keep her locked in place as she convulsed from spikes of pleasure. She cried out, a tingling wave between her legs, and finally released her bodyguard from her hold.

Yang looked up, her lower face shiny with nectar as she panted. "A squirter, huh?"

"What can I say, I've needed this for over a week," Neon replied with a cheeky smile. "Sit down. It's your turn now."

The enforcer plopped down on the edge of the bed as her charge spread her legs and nuzzled up against the bobbing cock. The Faunus let out a quiet purr, her eyelids fluttering, as she did so before she gave the mushroom-head a lick-

Every muscle in Yang's body went rigid. The warm, wet sensation of a tongue against her phallus was one thing, but that piercing caressing her sensitive skin immediately had her appreciating body-modifications on a whole new level.

Neon circled her flexible organ around the mushroom-head before taking it into her mouth and applied suction. Her tongue and piercing flicked against it as she did before Yang's cock popped back out and Neon ran the ring against the urethral opening.

Yang clutched at the covers. "Oh g-gods…again…_ahh_…again…Keep doing that, Neon…aahh…oh fuck…fuck, keep doing that…"

"You like that, huh?" Neon teased. She kept going and alternated between light teasing and deep sucking; several inches slipped into her mouth and poked against her throat, but the Faunus took it like a champ.

Yang threw her head back and moaned. Neon sucked her off like a pro, but she didn't stop there as she ran her tongue down the underside and gave the blonde's balls a proper tongue-bath.

She suckled on those healthy, clean-shaved globes like she worshiped them. If the Faunus wasn't cupping them she was either stroking her bodyguard off or fingering herself as she nuzzled the seam of the sack.

And then she lifted them to lap at the hidden slit behind them. Neon could feel the brawler tense up above her as she ran her tongue along those lush labia lips; Yang probably didn't pay much attention to her feminine sex with the way she was quivering and squirming in her seat right now and the Faunus smirked as she drew nectar from the honeypot.

And like the tease she was, just when Yang was overstimulated from the mixed oral sex, Neon backed off.

"H-Hey! What gives?!"

"Wouldn't want you to finish so early, would we?" Neon taunted. She crawled back to bed and flipped onto her back, legs spread and her expression inviting as she patted her pussy. "Not until you've wrecked me harder than you ever did with Blake."

Lilac eyes flashed crimson as Yang immediately pounced at the girl and captured her lips.

They wasted no time; Yang guided her cock against the slippery lips of Neon's flower and obscenely spread those petals as she slowly pushed her dick inside—

"OH, Yaaaang…!"

—Until every inch was slowly sheathed inside the spunky Faunus' astoundingly tight feminine channel.

Yang's eyes nearly rolled back from the wet tightness; it was far snugger than Blake and the sensation almost had her blow her load right then and there as velvety walls clamped down around her lengthy cock. She shuddered. Muscles went taut.

"Finally…" she breathed out huskily. "Finally…!"

"You're so fucking big…" Neon squeaked out. She hooked her legs around her bodyguard and hugged the broad of her back. She quivered sporadically and mewled with an airy cry. "T-Take me! Ravish me, Yang!"

No further incentive was needed, but Yang complied nonetheless. She pulled out with a shiver as her muscled coiled before she slammed her entire length back inside and earned a shrill moan from her charge. A week's worth of pent up frustrations and desire burned through her body as she repeated the motions through a slow, but rough rhythm like a hammer against an anvil.

"OhfuckYang—!"

She slammed back in with a grunt.

"YES!"

A week's worth of getting teased began to show on her rough treatment. The girl wanted a dick that badly? Yang would plough this annoying, sexy little tease so hard she'd need a wheelchair when the blonde was done with her! Blake wanted this to happen so she'd give it her all!

"Brothers, you're so fucking tight, Neon!" Yang uttered with a sigh. "Feels so good!"

The redhead giggled in-between her bursts of moans. She clawed the blonde's back to the point that her Aura crackled from the strain.

They kept at it like bunnies, Yang keeping up the slow but strong thrusts as she busied soft lips with her own. They were right where they wanted to be, bodies melding together in a tangle of limbs and heat and fucking senselessly.

And yet it was not enough.

They rolled down onto the floor, scratching and groaning as Yang pounded her harder. They fucked against the wall as they knocked down a lamp and the nightstand, slamming against it and whittling down Yang's Aura with bites.

It became a mindless haze of lust, a fog of heat and sweat.

Time was forgotten, Yang had always prided herself on stamina and endurance and there was no telling how long they had been at it by the time they returned to the bed, with Yang on her back and feet over the edge and Neon riding her reverse cowgirl.

The Faunus was riding her like a bucking bronco, alternating between bouncing and riding her bodyguard's phallus vigorously and sheathing its full length before gyrating her hips. She had full control and kept her heeled feet firmly planted to the floor with a click as she focused entirely on her hip-movements skilfully.

Besides the amazing sensation and the scorching, pleasurable, sweet friction down below, Yang an accustomed, preferable view of a plump, heart-shaped butt rippling with each bounce and rolling of Neon's hips. It was not as perfect as Blake's, but it was damn close enough to warrant attention and her tail which swayed from side to side and curled up whenever the Faunus quivered with euphoria was icing on the cake. Yang could keep her hands to herself, cupping and smacking her charge's butt, felt her fingers dig into the soft flesh, as she played with the tail from top to bottom.

The bed-springs flexed increasingly as Neon rode her harder as her nails dug into the blonde's thighs. Thank the Brothers that the mansion was large enough or else her parents would definitely hear their litanies of moans and husky utterances of `more, more!´ and `Yes, yes, yes, YES!´

Amidst their tryst they tossed and turned even more, inseparable at their loins, in a chaotic dance of mindless rutting. It didn't take Yang long to assume her favourite position befitting her partner's nature and her own animalistic lusts with Neon on her hands and knees and the blonde right behind her.

"Ooohh!" Neon mewled and purred. "Fuck me like the animals we are, you dirty human!"

Yang merely grunted with a smirk. Between the view, the tail, and Neon's tight cunt, she was pounding away into wet heat and ever-growing bliss; it scorched a hot path through her body and singed her pleasure-receptors in its wake.

Her body was blazing like a furnace, her loins much more. Yang had a hand firmly gripping the girl's haunch and another pulling one of her pigtails as she pounded away with wild speed, eager to quench the heat suffusing at the point the two of them was connected. The strength behind her thrusts made the bed creak and slightly rock with her movements and Neon's cat-bell choker jingled loudly as the Faunus was fucked mercilessly.

Neon was moaning loudly—

"YES! YES! Don't miss that beat! _Unf!_ Don't! Miss! That! Beat! _Mmph! _Dontmissthebeat!"

—Her voice growing raspier and shrill. Her strength seeped away with every second and her feminine channel was tightening and relaxing erratically from the reckless rutting. Pleasure spiked up in small, but strong waves which enveloped her body like a cocoon. Her skin cried out to be touch by those coarse, strong-yet-feminine hands, to be caressed as well as slapped while her maidenhood remained ravaged by Yang's cock.

"If only I'd met you before Blake did, you stud!" Neon called out. "I would've kept you to myself!"

Yang cracked a lopsided grin as she drove all of herself into the girl, balls slapping against her engorged labia. She threw her head back, her hair a golden curtain of flames, and groaned from the drumming pleasure that zipped along her length and churned within her taut balls.

Her pace, the bed-creaks, the jingling, and the moaning; louder and faster it erupted in a symphony of lust as the culmination of Neon's teasing and Yang's pent up feline-fetish desires reached a breaking point.

The blonde let go of the ginger hair and bent over like the dog she was as she hugged the Faunus and pawed at her breasts, still rutting into misty depths. Her Semblance active and euphoria unstoppable, Yang felt her body drain as her strength pooled into her frantic pounding.

She cried out, needy and high-pitched – something she had never done during an orgasm before in her life – as her strong climax, which was unlike anything she had felt before, bloomed like fireworks. Her eyes were clenched shut and muscles strained as her throbbing dick released thick, fertile cum deep inside the girl.

Neon let out a startling feline noise, her body shuddering uncontrollably from the torrent of heat inside and her own nerve-tickling bliss. The Faunus' eyelids fluttered, her face twisted with pleasure, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Tightly embraced, the pair rode out their crashing bliss. They convulsed against each other, muscles taut and pleasure rupturing all over.

Then it waned; muscles relaxed and the convulsions became mere quivers and throbs that eventually matched their slowing rhythm of their heartbeats. Heat suffused where their bodies joined as Yang kept ejaculating with each throb in smaller quantities. Neon clamped down sporadically, quivering with minor waves of blissful aftermath and her tail still wrapped around Yang.

They stayed like that and basked in the afterglow. She kissed the girl's sweaty neck and inhaled the blend of scents, waited as their heartrates calmed down, slowly but surely, and relished in the mingled sensations that came from being joined – from sharing the heat.

* * *

Yang woke up the next morning with a startle and shot straight up from bed. It had felt like a vivid dream – a lucid dream – and a part of her had expected to wake up the guest room _she was supposed to_ rest in, probably with a boner, but no.

Not only was she in **Neon's** room and sharing her bed, she was thoroughly spent from everything they had done last night. The ramifications dawned on her and she fell down on the edge of the bed, head in hands, mentally screaming.

She had broken the number one rule of protection detail in the heat of the moment! Or, as she put it;

_`I fucked Neon Katt! I fucked Neon Katt! I fucked Neon Katt!´_ A long, arduous groan escaped her as she panicked. _´The Lieutenant is gonna kill me! The media are going to be all over Neon! What if she ends up pregnant?!'_

She was done for. She had broken the absolute rule and forsaken the bodyguard principles! She was still technically employed and if word got out that they had relations she'd get fired!

The bed shifted from the roused Faunus and a slender arm snaked around her waist as Neon hugged her from behind. "Yang? What's wrong?"

She sighed again. "I…"

"Come back to bed," she purred disarmingly, her tongue-ring caressing the reddened shell of Yang's ear. "They said that it will be a snow-storm today…I imagine flights are cancelled…"

Yang groaned and without putting up a fight she turned to claim Neon's lips as she was pulled back to bed, her anxiety dissolving as she re-positioned herself and sheathed into wet heat.

By day's end, they had been in nearly every room in a myriad of positions; with the rule already broken and temptations given free reign there was no real inclination to be strict.

The Lieutenant would understand the prolonged stay, surely.

_Rule#3 of the Survivalist's Guide: Always stay put during snowstorms and keep warm._

Now **that** was a rule Yang thoroughly followed during her extended stay.

* * *

Blake chuckled as she eyed her Scroll; Neon looked absolutely pleased and Yang just as much, but the text was what got her: _`Thanks for lending me your human dildo~ She's a keeper! You're the best~´_. "Looks like Neon managed to bag Yang. Not that I doubted she would."

"Let me see!" A certain bunny Faunus got up from the brunette's legs and snatched the device. "Oh wow! Look at them…"

"Don't hog it to yourself, Velvet," another Faunus said as she scooted over Blake for a proper look. Her darker patches across her nude body shifted to a soft pink. "That's pretty hot…"

"Maybe I can introduce you two to them both once you get some time off," Blake offered with a smirk, her arms wrapping around the two girls' waists and pulling them closer. "Velvet, take a picture. I want to surprise my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_Fancy buying me coffee sometime? _ko_fi /ggrave

**Protection Detail Katastrophe**

_Part 02 – Protect and Serve_

Ruby typed away, bored out of her mind. The assignment with the local police at downtown Vale had been relatively simple (round up some bratty drug-dealers) but it had ended as soon as it had started. There had been a case of Faunus-related domestic violence as well, but that too had swiftly dealt with. The short trip to the Vale-Vacuo border had been a bit more interesting since it involved a secret hideout for weapon smuggling, but in the end it was not worth writing home about. A report was needed anyway and the sniper typed with tired eyes and an even more tired mind.

As she typed in the last of her report a small soda can was put down on the table. "Good work today, Scatter."

"Aw, thanks Chrono!" Ruby gladly took it and smiled at her co-worker. "Strawberry! My favourite!"

"I know. I figured such a reward was suitable for finishing the report with precisely two minutes and thirty-two seconds to spare as of now. I do hope you enjoy it."

"Oh I will!" Ruby exclaimed and merrily popped it open. As she swigged the drink and enjoyed the fizziness, her gaze drifted back to Ciel, who kept watching her as stoically as always, but something was different. "Huh. New outfit, Chrono?"

From the looks of it, she still had her beret and plain grey-white button-down shirt and black elbow-length, fingerless gloves. Her combat-skirt and white leggings however had been replaced with blue, tight shorts and white-grey tights, and the shoes were now black steel-toed boots, tall and laced. Over her shirt she wore a heavy jacket with small yellow-gold studs down the elbow-long sleeves, the same shade of blue as her beret.

The meticulous agent straightened and nodded. "I am."

Ruby giggled. "Well, the glow-up looks good on you!"

Especially the tights and shorts combination; quite form-fitting, always a plus in Ruby's books.

For a brief moment – short and fleeting to the point that the sniper was convinced she was mistaken – the mocha-skinned officer cracked the tiniest of lopsided smiles, but it could've easily just been the angle making it look like she did.

"Thank you, Scatter."

"The tights are a nice touch, too. I've always liked stockings and the like," she said without thinking.

Ciel didn't respond to that statement as she loudly cleared her throat.

"When you're done, please deliver the report to Sergeant Lion; you're summoned for a new assignment."

"The Sergeant is calling me?" Ruby asked. While it wasn't uncommon for the sergeants' duty, it was usually the Deputy Chief (or in this branch's case, the Lieutenant) who handled new mission-assignments.

Not that she minded; any chance to talk to Sergeant Lion – real name: Arslan Altan, the Golden Lion, the Ironfist – whose mocha-skinned beauty, much like with Ciel was acutely attractive, was a welcomed one.

"Yes," Ciel rigidly replied. "I believe your name specifically was brought up for this protection detail."

She shot her fellow agent a puzzled look. "`Protection detail´? That's not even— I mean, I'm the Chief Detective Commissar, escort is more Yang's forte."

"Be that as it may, you are to meet with the Sergeant as soon as possible. She stressed that it was `highly urgent,´ so it'd be unwise to keep her waiting. Every second counts."

Ruby nodded and downed the rest of her drink. Best to not dawdle.

They left the room, but not before Ruby took a long look at the Deputy-Chief Commissar's now visible rear, hugged by tight shorts; having always hidden it underneath a combat-skirt for so long, it shocked the sniper just how firm and round it looked. And the way the tight shorts creased and stretched with each step; it should be a crime to hide something as good as that, even if Emerald's was slightly better. Somewhat. And those tights…

_Unf._

There was a renewed fondness for her fellow detective, that much was certain, as Ruby burned the image of that ass, Ciel bent over, and herself behind the agent in a wild copulation while the dark beauty urging her to cum at a certain time into her mental spank-bank.

**x.x.x.x**

Arslan's office always intrigued Ruby whenever she had a chance to visit it. Its Mistral décor reflected the kingdom's appreciation for the arts with a personal touch of the sergeant's background and way of life; spirituality, strength, and focus. Her emblem of the Endless Knot was a strong presence in the room and bespoke the core of her being; the union of wisdom and method, the inter-twining of wisdom and compassion, and much more that Ruby couldn't quite remember.

The mocha-skinned martial artist had apparently opted to wear a two-sleeved robe which hung loosely at her side and exposed her shoulders (which the sniper could appreciate), her usual red sash with no fringes and embroidered with the Endless Knot, black pants and boots, and a strapped tank top. Had it not been for the robe then her abs would've been on full display. Alas, no such luck.

Still, Ruby was forever grateful that the Mistralian had decided to transfer to the Vale branch of R.I.P when she did. More eye-candy for her!

She had to give Emerald a call later. It had only been a week since they last met and the sniper's libido was getting restless; she imagine herself in the Sergeant's chair, the dark-skinned goddess just beneath sucking her off. Or even better, they were in Arslan's personal training-dojo where the golden-haired sex-bomb pinned her down and had her way with her; amazon-position, thigh-job, face-sitting while jerking her off, sideways-straddle to keep Ruby pinned while the Sergeant enjoyed some added grinding action against her clit, end it by cumming on her abs or between her breasts—

She quickly snapped out of her train of thought – Brother's be damned, she needed to call Emmy as soon as she got home!— as the Sergeant took a seat opposite her, having gone through a file-cabinet. As olive-green scrutinized her, the sniper straightened.

Gods, Arslan was gorgeous. Those lips just begged to be kissed—

_Focus!_

"Glad you could make it right away, Scatter," the blonde began, her voice smoky and commanding. "Did Chrono go through the details?"

Ruby snapped to attention. "Ah, uh…No, she didn't. She only mentioned this was about protection detail and highly urgent, but about that, Sergeant; why me? That's my sister's area of expertise—"

"Captain Wildfire is currently on a different PD assignment in Atlas; one specifically for her I was told," Arslan replied, arms crossed firmly over her impressive chest. In front of her on the desk was a file, likely containing information about this urgent mission. Her eyes locked with Ruby's in a steely gaze. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Sergeant—"

"Do you perhaps think it's beneath you?"

Ruby held up her hands in a placating manner. Nothing could be further from the truth; she lived to help people after all, it's what she had dreamt of since she was a child. "No, no, no! Not at all! It's just, I haven't exactly worked with guardianship before! I'm a detective after all. Besides, we have plenty of able-bodied protection agents around if –"

"I'm aware of this, Scatter. However, you're selling yourself too short if you think you can't handle it. I know you can." There was a slight, curved smile on her face before her expression went back to impassive. "The reason you're summoned is because the client asked for you specifically."

"Chrono told me as much. It doesn't make much sense though."

"Your arrest of Jacques Schnee didn't go unnoticed, you know. That was a major reason as to why this particular client asked for you by name."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, puzzled. She wracked her brain trying to figure out who could possibly want just her out of everyone. It was one thing if she had to fill in for Yang, but to explicitly request her due to the Jacques' arrest… Was it Weiss? A Faunus perhaps?

"And just like that you're already trying to deduce who it is," Arslan commented, slightly amused by the looks of it. She slid the file across her desk. "Here's the report."

Ruby took a closer look, eyes skimming through the contents. The list went on, but the summarization was clear; frequent unexplainable accidents and cryptic, threatening letters. Whoever the client is, they are convinced someone wants them dead. There was a police report from Anima local police about what they believe to be sniper shots, but they have yet to find the assailant.

So the client was from Anima. That ruled out Weiss then. Ruby made a mental note to call her when she was free and see if they could meet up.

"The client in question is not native to Vale, but they are currently staying due to the Faunus rally next week. They've been asked to speak at it. There was also a mention of the visit being work-related."

"So I'm to be their personal protection agent," Ruby stated.

"Yes. Agent Chrono and a small team will be assigned to investigate while you'll be personally protecting the client, effective as of immediately."

Ruby flashed a confident smile and saluted. While PPD (Personal Protection Detail) wasn't her forte, she was a graduated Huntress and one of R.I.P's most decorated officers; her loyalty belonged to the citizens of Remnant and it was in her nature to help people.

She got up from her seat. "I will not fail my mission, Sergeant! But, uh…You haven't even told me who the client is yet."

The blonde parted her lips, but her gaze was quickly cast to the door behind them and she remained silent when the door clicked open for Corporal Deadeye (aka May Zedong.)

"Sergeant Lion, Miss Khan is here to meet with officer Scatter."

Something clicked inside the sniper's mind.

The blonde nodded. "Let her in."

The clicking of heels against the floor followed suite as Ruby's mind raced –`Khan´ sounded familiar…too familiar – and she turned around, her heart vaulting inside her chest. Her eyes widened and jaw hung open, her cock immediately throbbing and straining against her underwear to full mast. Thank the Brothers for combat skirts.

Before her stood a woman, tall due to the black heels she wore, with skin brown as chocolate and short, wild jet-black hair at chin-length in an asymmetrical bob style. A small jewel decorated her forehead and golden earrings pierced her human ears and two more on her left Faunus ear; that of a tiger. Her short-hem, lilac Mistral kimono-robe and amethyst silk stockings, while beautiful and formal, hid even more beautiful tiger stripes tattoos underneath; stripes that went down the woman's shoulders and arms down to her wrists, down her back and over her perfect rear. Then they continued from just below at the junction of her derriere and thighs and down the back of her thighs and legs to the heels. Ruby knew this – knew on an intimate level just how well this woman's body looked from every angle and the way it could move and stretch and bend.

She knew because she had seen this woman's entire archive! Movies such as_ `Faunus Sluts Tamed´_ 1-2, _`Chocolate Bon Bons´_ 2, _`Primal Domination´_ 1-6, and heavily featured in the adult magazine _`Feral Instinct´ _and one of Anima's most popular gravure idols.

She was the _`Whip Mistress´_, the _`Tomcat Dominatrix´,_ the _`Pussy in Boots´ _—

The _`Tiger Mom´ _porn-star and idol, **Sienna Khan**.

Orange-yellow eyes met silver pools and the Faunus held out her hand. "Ahh…The Crimson Reaper, in the flesh; it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who apprehended Jacques Schnee. You're a bit shorter in person as I was told."

Ruby couldn't breathe. The rising star of the porn industry and one of the sniper's targets for sexual fantasies was right in front of her. The woman who Ruby had spilled so much seed over, figuratively _and_ literally (involving her poor laptop on the floor and flipped, plastic sheets, and a gravure picture or a video of Sienna, and about five-ten minutes of Semblance-fast jerking) was her **client**. She was to personally protect (one of) her favourite jerk-off material!

This was too good to be true! Was she dreaming? No, she had managed to clasp her hand in Sienna's. It felt real.

"P-P-Pleasure to meet you too, M-momm- I mean M-Miss Khan! Ruby Rose, at your service, but you can call me Ruby! The `Crimson Reaper´ is a bit too morbid…" she blurted out and quickly caught herself. "Ah…If y-you want."

_`Or slave…´_

"Very well, Ruby it is." Sienna eyed her over before glancing towards the Sergeant and back to the officer Deadeye. "So, now that's out of the way, shall we? As much as I might be safe at R.I.P's station I would prefer if we got a move on."

"Ah! Y-Yes, of course! Allow us to give you a firmer escort out of the building, Miss Khan!"

The Faunus offered an approving nod as she was led out by Ruby, Arslan, and a group of fellow agents back to the official transport.

**x.x.x**

"I have to admit, I was expecting something more to R.I.P's most decorated officer when I first saw you on the news."

Ruby winced at that, taken aback. The ride back to…wherever they were going hadn't started out well.

"Uh, sorry?"

"No need to apologize. It's in my nature to distrust humans," Sienna added. "I'm willing to work with them if it helps me, but that's about it. We Faunus have suffered for too long by human hands to simply forgive and forget."

That explained her rather cold attitude towards Ruby. "I understand, Miss Khan, but not all humans are to blame. Many of us want to lessen the divide."

"I'm aware of this."

"That includes me and the whole R.I.P. I'll have you know."

The darker woman glanced over from her seat, seemingly unimpressed. And then she smiled a lopsided smile and nodded. "I'm aware. Our mutual friend has ensured me of your reliability."

Ruby blinked at her and cocked her head to the side. "Our mutual friend?" Did she mean the Sergeant?

"Yes," Sienna replied. "But just the fact that you arrested Jacques Schnee has earned my respect. And trust," she added. "Faunus trafficking has taken a proper blow that it hopefully won't recover from and the SDC certainly won't either."

"I can assure you, Miss Khan, that the SDC won't repeat its mistakes and the Faunus labour will cease. I happen to know the family."

The older woman's expression shifted. "A small comfort, I suppose. I was told I could trust you with my life."

"But who—"

The car came to a slow halt. Ruby got out first and scoured the area while Ciel got out from next to the driver's seat. She and a handful of other agents were tasked to secure the areas while Ruby was to stay by Sienna's side at all times.

And she fucking loved it!

"So, uh…What's first on your agenda, Miss Khan?"

The Tiger Faunus stepped out of the car. "My gravure photoshoot," she said nonchalantly. "Try not to get distracted."

That had been easier said than done; the second Sienna had changed into a two-piece swimsuit, Ruby had had trouble looking away.

It was her job to watch over her, after all, even as Sienna posed in front of the cameras, suggestively so, in even more suggestive swim-wear, showing off her beautiful body; her legs, her butt, her toned back, and ample breasts.

As long as she didn't get distracted, that is. This job would be one of the toughest she had ever taken on.

**x.x.x**

After the lengthy, erotically torturous photoshoot, they were back in the car.

"So, uhm…" Her fingers drummed against her thighs, fidgeting. "What, uh, brings you all the way to Vale, Miss Khan? Or is it entirely about the Faunus rally?"

"A few reasons, but yes," the Faunus responded indifferently. "My next movie requires `Vale nature´, would you believe it. That's not my primary reason though. I care a lot more about my race than my job." She paused, inspecting her nails with a mildly satisfied expression. "Do you care to indulge me on something?"

Ruby beamed. "Of course!"

"How did it feel to put that bastard in his place?" Her eyes narrowed like a cat and a slight curve of her lips gave away her delight. "To know you ruined his way of life and in doing so brought justice to all of Remnant?"

"Oh…uhm…" She struggled to find a proper response. "…Bittersweet. He was the father of my best friend and I had to talk to her about it. But it had to be done and I don't regret it."

Sienna clicked her tongue and looked away.

She nodded. "Yes, I can understand that." She hummed to herself for a little while. "By the way, your weapon…"

"Y-Yes?!"

"That's a High-Calibre Sniper-Scythe, with a bolt-action rifle mode and custom-augmented sword upgrade, isn't it?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes it is!" She gasped. "Are you a weapon enthusiast too?!"

"Heh. Not exactly."

Then nothing. The conversation didn't pick up again until after a twenty-minute car-ride across Vale and the older woman got out.

"I believe I like you, Ruby."

Ruby didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**x.x.x**

A slow day; yesterday had been eventful when Ruby escorted Sienna to another signing followed by her shooting the first scenes of her new adult movie; the parts where nothing happened and is supposed to set the mood with crappy plots. Unfortunately the male co-star didn't feel too good, so the shooting was postponed.

Sienna's lounge/living-room was quiet save for the distant noise of a shower being on. Ruby basically walked in circles, waiting.

Until a certain tune caught her attention.

Ruby produced her Scroll. It was from Yang. Usually she would call her; she only sent texts if it wasn't urgent or—

Her eyes lit up.

Though she was in a relationship with Emerald, it wouldn't hurt to see what Yang had spotted while in Atlas.

And speaking of jealousy, the text implied Yang thought she had gotten a sweet deal when the pictures contained what the sniper assumed to be Atlas R.I.P agents. She had to admit that she was perhaps a teeny-tiny bit jealous as she scrolled through the attached images.

The first picture was of a tall, buff woman with hair as coco-brown as her complexion. She looked like a friendly giant, but by the Brothers, her muscles! Her bust was bigger than Yang's and those thighs…

_Unf!_ _Squeeze my head between them, mommy!_

There was a second shot from the back and Ruby nearly fainted.

That. Ass. She could worship it all night long! It wasn't on Emerald or Sienna's level, but you'd have to be a fool to not want to press your face against it! The buff woman could easily carry Ruby without effort as the sniper humped away! Or the Lotus to keep the sniper pinned while she gyrated and grinded at her own pace.

And the second woman…

Dark-complexion, slim, athletic build, great ass, nice chest, sexy face, and a sexier look in her eyes.

She could see it vividly in her mind; the buff woman working her tits over her cock or using her strong physique to assert dominance, using Ruby like a flesh dildo for personal use, or the other girl grinding her ass against her shaft for warmup before they were a tangle of limbs on the bed or in an empty R.I.P office where anyone could walk in on them. She looked like the freaky type.

If Ruby wasn't aware that she was currently working at the moment she'd lay down her Scroll and whip out her cock for a quick session right away. It did sting that Yang got to meet these two lovely, mocha-skinned beauties…

_But!_

She could easily one-up Yang. The blonde may be able to taunt her with those two, but once Yang heard who _she_ was protecting—

The door slid open as Sienna, refreshed and dressed, stepped outside. "Anything amiss?"

"N-No! Everything seems clear. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, this is a day off," the Faunus began, pondering. "I'm in the mood for some Vacuo take-out and relaxation today. My treat."

"Oh! Um…I'm grateful, but there's no need! I need to stay vigilant anyway—"

"You've been safeguarding me all day with barely any rest," Sienna intervened. "Take a little time off, rest up, and enjoy a good meal. Your fellow agents are watching the area anyhow."

"Well…if you insist, Sienna. I humbly accept."

The older woman smiled. "Good. Take a seat, I'll order us something."

The meal had been great! Ruby hadn't nearly paid enough attention to takeout food, but she made sure to note down the place for the future.

While they had eaten and lazily watched something on T.V they had talked to further pass the time. Topics such as how Sienna enjoyed Vale so far, Faunus, and the Jacque Schnee arrest was amongst them. There was however one question that weighed on Ruby's mind;

"Why did you get into the gravure modelling and…well, porn, if I may ask?"

The brunette shot her a mild scowl. "That's kind of personal, wouldn't you agree?"

Ruby immediately held up her hands in a placating manner. "R-Right, sorry! I didn't mean to pry or anything, it's just…well, you're such a smart woman and…I dare say that perhaps you could've been better off…"

"You think I'm wasting my potential."

She shrunk and averted her gaze. "I didn't mean to imply—"

"It's fine. In a way, you're right."

"Huh?"

Sienna got up from the couch and walked towards the window as she pulled the curtain aside. "I suppose I could do more with my life than being in front of cameras. I have potential, but honestly? It's a good income."

Ruby stumbled over her words. "So…uhm…it's a-about money…?"

"That, and because the world of pornography is, ironically, free of judgment. It's probably the only aspect of our world where humans and Faunus can cooperate fully. You already know how popular the trend of Faunus dominating humans is. Besides, I have fun. I'm not doing anything other people aren't already; the only difference is that I'm getting paid for it. I'm living fantasies that other people don't dare try out for themselves."

"That's...and interesting view. I never even considered that if I'm being honest."

"I don't blame you. If you work in the porn-industry, people already have a certain label on you. But rest assured that this was my choice." She peered back out of the window. "But I won't deny that perhaps I could've done something else instead. Then again, it's not too late for me to back out, if I so wish. So what if pictures and videos will remain on the internet? There are amateur couples uploading homemade videos out there."

It came as a small shock to Ruby having heard this, but there was also a sense of admiration for the older woman. She wasn't ashamed, it was on her terms, and she had a fair point.

She could respect that, but a part of her wondered just what Sienna would be doing if she didn't work as a pornographic actress.

**x.x**

Ruby didn't have time to respond to her sister until the next day.

She dialled Yang and waited. This was going to be glorious.

"_Heya, Rubes! What's up?"_ her sister began.

"Hey, Yang! So, I got the pictures you sent—"

"_Oh yeah, that?"_ She chuckled. _"What can I say? I figured you've be envious; Harriet and Elm, their names by the way, are real cuties."_

Damn right they are.

"_If you want, I could give them your number and see where that goes~"_ Ruby didn't bother to reply and merely rolled her eyes. No doubt her sister was smirking right now.

"_Your reply was kinda slow this time around, little sister; usually when a woman with dark complexion is involved you're all over that in an instant—"_

"Well, yeah, but I've been busy, Yang. I was assigned for protection detail myself and… well, I had to accept."

"_Huh? You did? For who?"_

Her lips curled into a Cheshire grin. "I was chosen by name to protect **Sienna Khan**, the porn-star. You know her, the tiger-Faunus; big natural breasts, ass rivalling Blake's and a body that can flex and bend in almost impossible ways."

The silence that greeted her had her grinning from ear to ear – ears that she promptly kept her Scroll away from.

"_You got— with WHOM?!"_

And there it was.

"_No no no, I absolutely refuse to believe that! You're lying!"_ Ruby burst out laughing. Oh how the tables had turned! _"Don't you dare laugh, Ruby Rose! I want proof if you're gonna tell me shit like that or else I'll—_"

"That would be **so** unprofessional of me, big sister," the sniper interrupted, gloating. "You just have to take my word for it. Scouts honour and all that."

"_No, I won't take your word for it! Proof or it didn't happen!"_

It was time to deliver the final blow; using the picture she took earlier, Ruby attached it to a message and hit Send. Now she just had to wait. She could hear her sister's heavy breathing from the other line.

The silence broke. _"No…No I refuse to believe it! You and—! That's—! I mean—!"_ she stammered out loud from the other end. Ruby couldn't help but laugh, her sides splitting as Yang kept shouting. The salt was, in fact, real. _"How the fuck did you end up with her of all people?! That's not fair! I'm stuck here in cold Atlas and you— Hey what did I just say about laughing?!_"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ruby managed between snorts. "I'll stop; Miss Khan needs me anyway!"

"_Don't you dare hang up on me, I demand details! Can I get her num—?!_"

The call ended with a simple click as the sniper put her phone on silent and headed back to her client with a spring in her step.

**x.x.x**

Another day and two went by. So far there had been no trouble on any fronts.

Regular contact with Ciel and her team ensured Ruby that there had been no suspicious activity as of yet. Good. More time to hang out with Sienna who luckily didn't have much scheduled.

"I'm not surprised that you support Faunus equality, but I'm glad to hear it nonetheless."

"Well, I had great parents who raised me properly," Ruby replied with a playful smile. "I just see people, you know? A tail or a set of ears, it doesn't matter. Besides, when I attended Beacon academy, one of my teammates was a Faunus and I have nothing but respect for her."

"It's good to hear that the divide has been lessened here in Vale over the years. Unfortunately, the rest of Remnant is a bit behind, especially Atlas."

On that, they could agree on.

**x.x.x**

The days came and went without any troubles.

Ruby dutifully followed Sienna wherever she went, be it on an off-day or at her workplace. The movie wasn't being worked on for the time being, leaving the gravure-idol to mostly photoshoots and a signing where plenty of fans showed up to get anything – a photo, a shirt, their naked bodies – signed.

She was kind of envious, but to Ruby, she was in the best of positions. However, as much as she enjoyed getting a front-row seat of Sienna in action it was the time spent with her in her temporary apartment that was the most interesting.

"It's nice to hear that from a fan's perspective," Sienna replied to Ruby's comment regarding sexual freedom. "Vale seems to be the only real place where people of all kinds can be themselves. I've had the misfortune of visiting Atlas once and its people were as cold as the climate. No thank you."

"Right? I think I've only met like, three people from Atlas who aren't super strict and no-nonsense. Well, maybe just two. The third one works in their military, but by comparison…"

Sienna softly laughed. "First time for everything I suppose. Are they humans?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then forgive me if I find that hard to believe. The humans I know of are greedy, oppressing monsters." She scoffed and swirled her drink in the glass. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course! Ask me anything; I'm here to protect and serve after all, Miss Khan!"

The older woman's expression became sultry and her smile smoky. "I'll keep that in mind, but please, you may call me Sienna. So, humour me; it's painfully aware that you're a fan of mine. And it's flattering, but what's your type exactly?"

Rosy heat spread across her face and her throat dried up. "I, uhm…That is…ah…"

Sienna chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"

**x.x.x**

The day of the Faunus rally arrived.

It was being held at the Vale town-square and so far the amount of Faunus and human supporters that had congregated was impressive.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked as they drove by in the car, watching the crowd before her gaze wandered back to the older woman; she was dressed in a back-revealing red cape with gold accents over a black form-fitting dress with a squared keyhole on the front and the back open, with white pants and black thigh-length boots.

She looked rather regal and it was kind of funny given her actual profession.

"I'm feeling well," the Faunus replied. "This isn't my first time speaking at a rally, but thank you for your concern."

"It's my job, isn't it?"

"Yes, but," Sienna remarked. "That's just who you are, is it not? Kind and caring, I was told. I'm pleased to find out I wasn't lied to."

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "Who told you?"

Sienna chuckled. "A mutual friend. Let me tell you something, Ruby Rose; this mutual friend has my respect and trust. As such, I trusted them when they told recommended you for protection. But having spent time with you like this I've come to a realization."

"Oh? And what would that be…?"

She smiled. "The realization that even though you are a human, I would've come to trust you even without the recommendation – even if you had not arrested Jacques Schnee. You are not like most of your kind, Ruby. You see people, not races, with no care about their stations in life and you want to help however you can. I can respect that. So…Thank you."

Ruby smiled shyly at her. "It's my pleasure, Sienna."

They had arrived shortly after Ciel and her team had positioned themselves on lookout.

Ruby led her client around the crowd and to the back of the wooden platform that had been constructed for the rally.

"Good luck." Ruby offered a polite, affirmative nod.

Sienna smiled and nodded back at her. "Thank you."

The crowd cheered as she walked on-stage. She waved on her way to the podium and cleared her throat as Ruby watched.

"_Fellow Faunus of Vale! There are no words that can express just how pleased I am to see so many of you here today!"_

Ruby giggled to herself as she paid close attention to her client, but also looked out over the sea of people. It was inspiring to see people come together like this.

"_-And I'm telling you that no matter what you do in life, you are never lesser than anyone else! We are not animals; we are people, proud and deserving of respect and equality-"_

Ironic how such a dominatrix who wielded so much control and was known to tease her slaves – _having_ slaves no less! – spoke so much about equality. Granted it was just an act, but still.

Ruby kept watch, impressed and swayed by Sienna's words just as the crowd was. She observed the joy on their faces, the way they hollered and pumped their fists—

…Well, save for a few of them. There was a handful of them now that she looked closer, who seemed to stare blankly at the Tiger Faunus. Odd. It bugged her, though.

Deciding against to mull it over, Ruby glanced back over at her client. Sienna's enthusiasm shined through as she continued and the way she spoke from her heart, from experience and with conviction was awe-inspiring and—

Something small and red darted by the black and white of her clothes.

Ruby blinked and turned her head fully. She waited. Watched closely.

The red things darted by again, slower this time. It crept up over Sienna's chest—

Her heart suddenly beat a mile a minute.

Red warning flags went off and her instincts kick in high gear.

"_**Sienna, get down!"**_

Ruby dashed over to her client in a blur of rose-petals and tackled the older woman away. A loud boom of a bullet being shot drowned the murmurs of the spectators who soon erupted with screams and gasps.

The commotion demanded her attention, but she quickly peered back at her charge. "Are you okay, Sienna?"

"I'm fine, but what was that?!" She snarls. "Did someone—"

Ruby whipped her head around and spun Crescent Rose to deflect the incoming bullets. Armed men and women, clad in eerie masks emerged from the surrounding buildings and made their way towards them and some of the people in the crowd suddenly produced guns. There were fifteen of them, likely more, plus the sniper.

The crowd screamed. Panic erupted.

Gunfire reverberated loudly over the town-square. Bodies fell to the ground.

Steeling herself, Ruby took aim, clearing her mind of the chaos. The effects of the gruesome scenario would have to be tackled once this was over. One of the assailants was lined up with her scope and her finger pulled back on the trigger.

Headshot; the assailant flew back and a colourful sheen crackled over his head. Auras meant they had specific training thus ruling them out as ordinary criminals. It wasn't impossible for people outside the academies to train in Auras, but it required someone with such experience.

She fired again, hitting a thug who was foolishly rushing at her. Idiot. The others began to run as well with some staying behind, guns trained on her.

Crescent Rose clicked and whirred as Ruby utilized the Dust cartridge in a way Blake and to extension Weiss had taught her back at Beacon. As her beloved weapon changed to that of a sword she dashed, powered by her Semblance, in a torrent of burning rose-petals and scorched a zig-zag path through four assailants.

She came to a halt behind the group—

"**Get her!"**

-And narrowly dodged what appeared to be a massive chainsaw carving into the stone pavement and rushed back with a slash of Crescent Rose' sword-form, cutting the large, masked man across his abdomen.

He staggered backwards, but quickly regained his footing as he swung the chainsaw in retaliation.

Ruby ducked down in the blink of an eye and cut a path across the man's legs. He fell, his weapon clattered and whirring a good pace away. She kicked it away and spun around to do the same with the assailant's face. That'd buy her some time.

Gunfire pierced through the air and drowned the noise around her. The wheels in her head quickly turned and a red flag begins to wave—

A louder, sharper sound of a bullet tearing through the air alerts her.

Snipers.

A second shot grazes against Ruby's cheek as she rolls to the side. She couldn't stay still for long.

In a flurry of petals she sprinted out of the way and towards the closest enemy target. Blade clashed against rifle and the latter prevailed no better than a tree-branch facing an axe.

Disarmed, the thug poised a stance that did little to the punch which connected sharply against her jaw. The impact had her floored with cut-short cry.

Ruby quickly glanced around. There were too many of them. Their Auras would ensure they would get back up on their feet and she couldn't incapacitate them with cuffs while there still were gunmen trained on her—

Rapid gunfire rained down on the thugs; it came from one side, then another, like a barrage of a whole team of trained gunmen.

And then in the middle of four assailants, seemingly out of nowhere, a friendly face arrived.

"_Ciel!"_

The fellow agent took aim from either side of her and fired her dual blasters; within a second her left arm aimed in front of her, her right mimicking the millisecond her left took aim back towards the left of her with pin-point accuracy.

The assailants fell to the ground, their Auras' severely weakened.

"Oh thank you, Ciel! I thought—!"

"We're partners, Scatter. It's only natural," the Deputy-Chief replied. More armed attackers appeared. "Stay close to Miss Khan. Every second counts."

Ciel – Chrono – ran towards a group of them, guns blazing. She fell to her knees and slid forward, the blasters changing and modified shape into batons.

In a flurry of precise strikes across knees and shins, Ciel left a trail of knocked over and incapacitated – thanks to lightning Dust – gunmen before she jumped back onto her feet in a blur.

Her Semblance – _Overclock_ – allowed the meticulous girl to manipulate her own time-flow, be it speeding up, slowing down, or make Time itself come to a halt (in her eyes) for about three seconds (or 2.37 seconds if you asked her.)

In what appeared to be her phasing in and out of existence, leaving at best a blur behind her, Ciel struck a gunwoman in the abdomen with a baton and another across the face as she ducked and sidestepped blows.

Ruby jumped up with help of her own Semblance, firing at a target in the back and allowed the recoil to guide her backwards where she landed in a crouch.

Another distinct, sonorous gunfire akin to a sniper-rifle was heard overhead, but noise following suite was that of a pained yelp and the jarring crash of a body falling onto the pavement.

_`Deadeye.´_

She smirked and glanced back – Sienna looked unharmed – and nodded as she fired at the remaining thugs—

A cold shiver ran down her back.

An acute, high-pitching noise of something cutting through the air and the sense of malicious intent overwhelmed her senses and closed in—

Without even looking Ruby flung herself backwards with a swirl of rose-petals and grabbed her charge along with her. The sound of wood breaking and splintering was heard behind her before she landed a good distance away.

"Ruby, what was—?!" Sienna began, but Ruby pushed her back.

Crescent Rose had reverted back to its sword-form as large folding blades clashed and grinded against it.

"_The star-officer of R.I.P, in the flesh! How exciting!" _

A tall man sneered at her and swung his arms like that of a beast with blades resembling pincers.

She parried his second and third blow in a whirl, but the man was relentless. She kept him at bay, but he pushed her back.

He cackled out loud as they got stuck in a weapon-lock. His eyes, bright like gold, shone a venomous purple, his predatory grin spreading from ear-to-ear.

Something stuck up from behind the man and pointed at her. Ruby eyes widened and narrowly avoided what looked like a scorpion stinger aiming at her throat—

The man howled with laughter as a pincer slid out of the lock.

His hand glowed purple.

Ruby's heart quickened.

The man raked his free hand over Ruby's arm, shoulder to elbow.

Pain bloomed across her arm. It burned like fire and her throat constricted from the sensation as she noticed her Aura flickering around where the man had touched her.

Like an open wound, her arm was exposed from Aura.

And he sliced a narrow, crimson path up over it in a single stroke.

It was not deep, but Ruby bit back on a scream and pushed back, going for the offense; creating some distance, she raised her blade and slashed down before dashing to the side in a flurry of roses—

Gunfire – akin to that of a shotgun or heavy rifle – cut the silence and sharp pain blossomed over her right temple.

She staggered to the side and barely managed to avoid the scorpion Faunus' stinger as she regained her footing and glanced to her right.

A long, single-edged sword spun in the air – likely what had hit her just now – until it a woman with long, crimson hair caught it effortlessly and sheathed it in a single motion. She wore a similar mask like the other thugs and her curved horns – making her a Faunus – jutted out from the scarlet tresses. Her slim figure, clad in a long, black high-collared coat with a black leather cinch over ebon, low-cut shirt with crimson trims, likely meant she was athletically inclined. Long legs clad in ebon stockings and knee-high, ashen-black combat-boots crossed before the other as she gripped the hilt of her sword—

Blade rattled against blade as the woman suddenly appeared before her in the blink of an eye.

She was like a blur, her coordinated attacks trailing red in their wake.

Ruby parried just as quickly, petals flurrying around her as she kept up with her attacker.

Sweat broke out over her skin. Her heart raced wildly. Her breathing was out of control as she dodged and weaved between precise attacks.

What worried her was that each window of opportunity she struck back, the woman's sword glowed a menacing crimson, but also the barrage of gunfire that the scorpion Faunus laid down on her.

Ruby rolled a distance away from suppressing fire, but the woman was at her heels, pushing on.

Trapped between a wall of a building and the swordswoman, blades grinding, with the scorpion Faunus stalking his way towards her Ruby swore under her breath.

Her arm trembled from the stinging pain.

The rattle of metal cracked through the air as a long, chained whip snapped at the pavement between Ruby and the swordswoman who jumped back.

A gasp tore through Ruby's throat.

It retracted and snapped through the air as it lashed against the elusive woman until it twisted and coiled around her ankle, and the chain tautened as the woman was pulled back with its sudden recoil and crashed against the ground, dragging her towards—

"Sienna?! What are you doing, you need to—!"

"I appreciate the concern, but don't worry! I'll handle this one!" the Tiger Faunus snarled back. "This is **personal!**"

She watched Sienna skilfully whip and fling her weapon, its coiling form forming an impressive defence as well as offence against the recovered swordswoman. She watched her client nimbly dodge attacks with agility a normal person shouldn't have.

Ruby glared back anxiously before she barely avoided a stinger and rolled out of the way into a crouch, staring down the scorpion-man.

"Can't forget about me!" He cackled. "I must say, I'm disappointed! Is this the extent of what the so-called prodigy of R.I.P is capable of?"

"You managed to take me by surprise before," she replied, her inner Yang showing as she cracked a grin. "But I'm afraid you've _showed your hand_ already!"

The man sneered as he launched himself forward and slashed his blades.

Ruby whirled away, a trail of rose petals in her wake, and smirked as the man struck nothing but air. She readied Crescent Rose in its rifle form and kept her distance as she fired at him.

The man was quick, but using her Semblance at the right moment, she was out of his reach.

She occasionally hit him, his Aura crackling in response, but he was evasive and soon responded by firing back.

His guns were less accurate, but wilder. Bullets scattered over a small area that kept Ruby on the move as she darted around him.

Giving up on distance, Crescent Rose whirred and morphed mechanically as Ruby dashed forward, blades clashing. She knew what the man could do; he wouldn't get a second chance.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, Ruby kept up the offence; she swung fluidly, watched him step back. She cut at him, occupying his hands and forced his attention away from her legs.

As soon as their weapons locked Ruby angled her weapon and raised her leg, extending it for a swift kick to the Faunus' side.

The man groaned and staggered, breaking the weapon-lock, but her fist was waiting and sharply connected against the bridge of his nose.

He stumbled back with a pained, frustrated groan and she shot forward, as fast as a bullet, into his chest and tackled him to the ground with a Semblance powered by lightning Dust.

The enfilade of chaos was still echoing around them. Ciel seemed, to no surprise, hold her own, and Ruby couldn't quite see how Sienna was doing.

She used her weight and the force of her tackle to pin the man onto his back and struck his face again.

The scorpion Faunus shot back a glare and slashed at her exposed arm.

She moved out of the way, but his second swipe across her collarbone threw her off him and sent her tumbling across the pavement. Her Aura crackled.

As soon as Ruby got back up on her feet, so did the man, who dashed towards her and swung his blades, making for separating her head from her shoulders.

She leapt back and readied her sword as his stinger jabbed at her.

For a moment, Ruby's blood ran cold.

A single, precise gunshot roared over the chaos and struck at the barb and forced it aside so that it missed her completely.

The man came to a halt and his feral eyes gleamed before a metal tonfa – third form of a certain meticulous girl's weapons – struck across his face in a blur, followed by striking his chest like a punch in quick succession.

"I've got your back, Scatter."

Ciel darted around the Faunus, jabbing at his ribs and back as Ruby joined in, slashing against his leg.

His Aura crackled and he stumbled with barely stable footing. The man groaned and screamed in frustration as he struggled to catch up to the officer thanks to her Semblance and Ruby dashed around.

But it wasn't enough. In bestial aggression, too fast and wild to be stopped, the man spun in a flurry of blades and lashed out with keen anticipation a glowing hand that swiped across the girl's abdomen.

Aura corroded away and the girl screamed—

"_CIEL!"_

-And jabbed his stinger through the exposure in her Aura.

The sickening noise of flesh and sinew being pierced was disturbingly heard over Ciel's shriek.

The man shot back a wicked smile at Ruby. "Looks like your friend isn't going to make it!" he taunted before he surged towards her.

She saw red. Her heart pounded in her ears.

Ruby dashed to the side, but the man was quick to follow and thrust his tail like a spear right into her stomach.

Her Aura would ensure that his stinger would not pierce, but it crackled red as she rolled across the pavement, gasping for breath.

Her arm hurt. Her Aura was healing it, having been restored, but she was running low on Aura.

And so was he.

"Okay," she muttered and wiped dirt away from her face. "Once more, with feeling."

She got up on her feet, Crescent Rose in hand. The man lunged at her. She parried his attack with a brush of her blade as it glanced aside, but he circled around her with the aim of striking from behind, but she sidestepped out of the way.

Ruby slowed down her breathing. Focused entirely on it. She remembered her training with Yang, her dad, uncle, and the Sergeant – remembered that she had a client to protect.

The Faunus swept at her again, but the blade bounced off hers. He slashed again –

_WHAM!_

The heavy, blunt end of her weapon struck into his side as his Aura crackled. He staggered and bent over, coughing and on the verge of screaming.

In quick succession she struck again with her elbow into his solar-plexus before spinning and kicked at his other side with the back of her foot.

His Aura crepitated violently as he stumbled backwards with loose footing.

Channelling her fury, Ciel fresh on her mind, she pressed on; in an explosive snap upwards, she struck the Faunus right in his throat, his breath gushing out in a violent fit.

Lilac energy dispersed like powered glass from his body.

Ruby gritted her teeth and shot herself up in a flurry of petals above him, suspended in mid-air as the man still struggled to stand.

Crescent Rose clicked and hummed.

Extended.

Like the Reaper, she swung her scythe right underneath his tail.

_`Click´_

She pulled the trigger.

The scythe was wetted with blood and bile.

The man howled as his tail was cut in two, his deadly trait now a twitching, useless mess on the ground.

"You BITCH!" He screamed as he writhed and thrashed, his eyes gleaming with hostility. He lunged in feral desperation as she landed, swinging his blades—

Ruby crouched out of the way and shot back up, head-butting the man with a sickening crunch as Crescent Rose clattered on the pavement.

He staggered backwards, wailing. She lashed out a leg and swept him off his feet and in a single motion spun, grabbed his arm and with the help of her Semblance, threw him over her shoulder and into the ground.

A single, strangled gasp escaped him as landed. Then he didn't move.

Her heart pounded frantically despite herself.

Panic began to rear its head. Most of the chaos had settled, but there was no sight of the other woman or Sienna except for her discarded cape, and Ciel needed treatment urgently!

She wavered and froze up. Both needed immediate help.

Not taking the risk of just leaving Ciel, Ruby fished up her Scroll as she hurried to wherever Sienna could be.

**x.x.x**

Sienna fell into a crouch as a crescent crimson trail cut the air above her and jumped to the side in a catlike fashion on all fours.

She took the moment that had been allowed and caught her breath. They had been at it for a little while, but their quick blows had drained both of most of their Auras. The alleyway didn't give them much room and both of them were short on breath.

She sprinted, chain whip twirling. The three blades sliced through the air with an eerie chime as she lashed at the elusive swordswoman before she got close enough to raise her knee and snapped it outward against the redhead's knee-joint.

The other Faunus teetered to the side, but quickly retaliated with a swift sheathing of her blade before she unsheathed it in a single stroke.

The slice grazed Sienna's shoulder as she fell backwards, bent her body so that her palms pressed against the ground, and flipped over to her feet.

They stared each other down.

"You always thought you were better than me, Sienna!" The swordswoman spat. "Always being the more popular one, showered with praise and placed on a pedestal!"

Sienna bristled. "What happened to you wasn't my fault, nor does it warrant my death, Ada!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The swordswoman ran like the wind towards Sienna and drew her blade, cutting a path as she did.

But she whirled away, nimbly and cleverly as an old cat, and with a flick of her wrist sent her chain-whip lashing out.

The first Dust blade shot out like a dart, a small fiery glow in the middle, as it hit its mark and a small, but powerful explosion emitted at Ada's feet and sent her tumbling across the pavement, Aura shimmering.

Ada regained her footing and hunched down before she shot forward with enough speed to leave darkened afterimages behind her.

Sienna jumped to the side and then to the next before jumping backwards, her palms pressing against the stone below as she curled—

She shot back up and planted her feet square in Ada's face, using the momentum and force to propel herself away as the redhead fell onto her back.

She got up, poised to strike, as her mask crumbled from her face. A single, beautiful azure eye glared back with scathing spite.

And the other, blind and marred with a sickly pale scarring, stared blankly.

"I will never forgive you for what you did, Sienna! We trained and fought together, you and me against the world! And you repay me with betrayal!"

"I had nothing to do with that accident!" She shot back with ragged breath. "It wasn't I who decided to let you go because of it!"

"You took advantage of it either way! I thought I could trust you; that you had my back, but instead you wanted all the popularity for yourself, thinking you're the cock of the walk!"

"There you go again, blaming everyone else for everything that has gone wrong with your life, Ada!"

This time, Sienna leapt at her.

She vaulted into the air, whip extended and coiling in the area around her.

It lashed at the ground right in front of her foe, forcing the swordswoman to retreat as she landed.

She retracted the chain and kicked at end, the second Dust blade disconnecting and flung out like a bullet—

Ada drew her blade as the projectile struck it, the force and lightning stored within feeding her Semblance with a bloody glow.

Sienna's breath hitched as she was sent flying rearwards with a sharp pain across her chest.

Her back hit a wall and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she fell onto the ground into a crouch. Her Aura was weak; she could feel it as clearly as she could hear footsteps come closer.

"You were always there when I needed you, Sienna. But I don't need you anymore," the swordswoman calmly stated. She pointed her sword with the intention to stab the Tiger Faunus. "I'm sorry, but this is about to finally come to an end."

Sienna glared up at the woman, but her expression greatly softened. "By the Brothers…You really are delusional. I almost feel sorry for you."

The bovine Faunus' face twisted with scorn. "You…_pity_ me?!"

Ada jabbed her blade forward in blind rage.

Sienna rolled out of the way, smirked as her foe struck nothing but the wall, and lashed out her whip.

It tangled and coiled around Ada's sword-arm and pulled, making her drop the weapon.

Ada staggered and Sienna lunged at her, fist clenched and hurled it against the redhead's face.

The sound of the impact was deafening and the red Aura flickered and dispersed completely after.

She angled herself and gripped Ada's arm, now defenceless as her own Semblance activated; adding to the genealogy as a Tiger, Sienna grew faster, stronger, and more vicious as she used what was left of her Aura to overwhelm her opponent in a grapple.

Mercilessly, she twisted Ada's arm.

The swordswoman cried out.

"You always were short-sighted, Ada," she hissed.

She relinquished her grip as the bovine Faunus fell to the ground, writhing and screaming with a broken arm.

"Now to hand you in to the authorities—"

Tiger ears flicked up at the subtle sound of rubble being crushed under the weight of a boot, the silent cocking of a gun, and a low, slow exhale.

She spun around.

Her whip twirling around like a wheel; she flung it with a snapping lash as the third and last Dust blade was ejected forward, fast as an arrow, and lodged into a gunman's rifle in an explosion of ice, encasing weapon and assailant's hands in the blink of an eye.

She scoffed. "So there were some left, huh?"

There was a click; a grunt; the whistle of wind and a familiar voice screaming her name all at once.

She turned to see the maw of a rifle gaping at her for a split-second.

A rosy blur sped by with the putrid sound of flesh being sliced off and blood sprayed like a curtain, an arm with a rifle in hand – which seemed to have functioned as a scabbard – now limp on the pavement, separated, followed by a shriek as Ada once again fell back down and writhed.

Like an animal, she pounced at the wailing woman, clutching her throat. The sound became strangled.

Her chokehold tightened as muscles went taut and nails dug into the swordswoman's skin as Sienna let loose a loud growl with a single, swift motion as bones cracked audibly.

The world seemed to stop.

"Sienna…"

The older woman let out a shuddering breath. "Ruby…" She scoffed. "I suppose you have some questions."

"Yeah…" Ruby breathed out with a huff. "First of all, are you alright?"

"Thanks to you," she replied with a lopsided smile. "My apologies for the trouble, but she," Sienna gestured at the dead woman. "-And I have a bit of history."

"I thought as such. Let's get you patched up. The ambulance should be on their way and a group of agents will escort you back home."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I want to, but my partner, she…" Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. "She got stung by that scorpion Faunus. I want to stay with her at least until she has recovered enough."

Sienna nodded as her Tiger ears relaxing. "I understand. Then, how about you meet me at my place the day after tomorrow? I won't travel back to Anima for at least another week or two. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah…Yeah that sounds great," Ruby replied with a smile.

**x.x.x.x**

The aftermath was a mess. The town-square was filled with ambulances and medics desperately trying to save as many as they could.

Regretfully, there had been some casualties from Ada's attack.

After seeing Sienna off safely escorted back to her apartment, the case now solved with Ada and her group dead or in cuffs, Ruby had opted to stay behind at her partner's side in the ambulance.

The brunette stirred with a groan. "Where…where am I…?"

"In an ambulance on its way to the hospital," Ruby gently replied. Their eyes met. She smiled. "You got stung by a scorpion stinger, but the medics have managed to draw out the poison."

"I…see…And Miss Khan?"

"She's on her way back to her apartment with a safe escort."

Ciel coughed and winced. "Isn't that…supposed to be your job…?"

"The others can handle that. I wanted to stay here if you needed me."

Tired eyes regarded her. "You should've stayed with your charge. That's your job…"

"The case is closed. She's safe now." Ciel didn't respond. Ruby gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be by your side, partner."

The girl let out a tired sigh, the corners of her lips tugging weakly upwards. "…Thank you…"

**x.x.x**

The case was solved in the battle at the town-square. Apparently, Ada Taurus had been a fellow idol and adult actress to Sienna Khan, but a freak accident had inflicted a scar that had led to her being let go. Supposedly, jealousy and spite had driven the woman mad and blamed Sienna for what happened.

The assailants that had survived were in custody, including the assassin for hire, Tyrian Callows, who was wanted by Atlas, Mantle, and Menagerie authorities. A representative of the Mantle branch of the R.I.P, a young Junior-Sergeant named Joanna Greenleaf, (whom Ruby had the pleasure to meet and added to her mental spank-bank) along with a cadre of agents had taken the Faunus into custody.

Ruby's job was done. A day passed, then another.

The report had been completed and handed in, but personal business led her away from home and back to Sienna's Vale apartment.

There was something borderline daunting standing in front of Sienna's temporary abode again after what happened.

She knocked on the door and waited. She heard footsteps coming closer and the door eventually clicked open.

Ruby's breath hitched as her eyes widened.

"Hello again, my dear protector. Please, come in," the older woman said and stepped to the side as to allow the officer inside. Ruby's gaze was glued to the Faunus until she walked past her.

Sienna's dress was a black sleeveless Mistralian Qipao/Cheongsam dress which barely covered the Tiger Faunus' butt, with a high collar and scarlet trims. It had a single cut on its right side from the hip to her neck, over her collarbones, with red-trimmed straps connecting the front and back-half of the dress. The top had a generous diamond-shaped cut-out over the valley between her breasts and the dress had golden tigers and red rose designs throughout in an artistic, typical Mistralian style. It was slender, tight, and formfitting, and greatly accentuated Sienna's curves. Her thighs were clad in ashen-black fishnet-stockings with back-seam that beautifully hugged those chocolate loins and a pair of black heels made her a bit taller.

"You, uh…wished to see me, Sienna."

"I did." She led the officer past the lounge and into the brunette's bedroom. "I wanted to first of all thank you for saving my life, but there are no words or money that could ever convey just how grateful I am."

Ruby glanced around the spacious bedroom, her throat suddenly dry. "It's my job, Sienna. Protecting people is what R.I.P do."

"I feel that I still owe you. Despite what they say about felines, I only have but one life and you nearly lost yours to save it," the Faunus replied. She regarded her with a soft look in her eyes and a warm smile. Her body-language was different. "But before we go any further, I suppose you have some questions?"

"Yeah. You know how to fight and on a Huntress level, too; you have an Aura and I can only guess a Semblance as well. You identified my weapon with a single glance back when we first met. Where—"

"Remember when I told you that I could go a different path, Ruby?" Sienna interrupted. "I told you, the pornographic industry is a lot less judgmental. I have the looks, so I took advantage of it and I'm always satisfied one way or another. But back in the day I attended Haven academy and passed with flying colours – Ada did as well – I even considered joining the R.I.P, too. I have the skills and talents for it. But in the end, I chose the path where it was easier for _me_ rather than stop and fight for my fellow Faunus. What happened at the rally reminded me." She flashed a slight grin. "And I've always known how to handle whips."

She sheepishly laughed. "That…That explains your knowledge about weapons," Ruby replied in awe. "And while I do, uhm…enjoy your work I..."

She didn't want to say it, but Sienna once again said it for her.

"I'm wasting my potential that could've been for the betterment of my people. You're right. Perhaps having enlisted in the R.I.P would've benefitted me and my people a lot more. Not that it's too late for me to change career." She breathed a sigh. "Oh well, that's a topic for another time. Let's not sour the moment that's supposed to be about you, my Crimson Reaper."

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby replied with a lump in her throat. Sienna stepped closer with a sensual gait, forcing the sniper to back into the bed.

"Yes," Sienna then said, leaning in closer. She was close – enough to steal a kiss if she wanted – and reached forward to remove the iconic scarlet cloak from Ruby's shoulders. "You won't need this. It's going to get quite…warm. This is for you."

Before Ruby could ask what the reward was, Sienna began to move slowly, as if dancing to music.

Heat crept up over her face as the older woman gently pushed her into the bed and straddled her as she kept dancing. She rolled her hips and grinded against the agent, giving her as much clothed contact as she wanted, but didn't take it further.

She watched Sienna move her body – watched her curves sway with impressive, smooth rolls. Her cock twitched down below and a part of her wished she could just whip it out and take the beautiful woman right then and there.

Alas, this was a treat for the eyes with limited contact through clothes with her favourite porn-star and she was okay with that.

Then Sienna turned around, one long leg crossing over Ruby's body and giving her the briefest of glimpses of what carnal delights hid beneath the short dress. When the woman had turned completely, she got back up on her feet, but lowered her hindquarters enough to brush against the fabric of Ruby's clothes – to tease her body and eyes with that striped butt of hers.

This continued for what felt like an eternity in complete silence.

Sienna broke it with a heated peek over her shoulder. "You know, I'm starting to think this isn't enough of a reward. How about we…take it up a notch? Maybe I'll show you just how my body can move when the cameras ain't rolling."

The implication dawned on Ruby and her lust subsided as Emerald – her loving girlfriend whom pulled her heartstrings – came to mind.

"I, uh…D-don't know about this, S-Sienna…" she said, but her heart wasn't in it. This was one of her fantasies, a dream come true right before her eyes! It was bittersweet, but in the end she couldn't possibly betray the woman whom she had loved for such a long time.

No. She just couldn't.

Fantasies are all good as long as you don't act on them and Ruby couldn't bring herself to do that no matter how tempting and rationality took over. "I can't do that to my girlfriend! I just couldn't! What kind of person would I be if I did?!"

"Oh, Ruby," the older woman softly interrupted. "You really are such a sweet girl. She was right about you."

"`She´? Who do you mean?"

"I'll show you, darling." Sienna chuckled as she produced her Scroll and, after a few clicks, held it out to the sniper as a video began to play.

"_Hello, Ruby. If you're seeing this, then I can only assume you and Sienna are about to do the deed!"_

Ruby stared, stunned into silence as a certain thief showed up on the screen, her heart skipping a happy little beat.

"_I know what you're thinking. `Why does Sienna have a recorded video of my girlfriend?´_ she mimicked in a not-half-bad impression of the sniper. Cute. _"Well, it's simple, really. Sienna and I go way back. She was in need of my services, bit of unofficial business you know. I'm usually not for hire, but the Lien made it worth it."_

Of course money was involved. Ruby playfully scoffed.

"_Anyway, as you may have already deduced, my lovely little sleuth, this message is recorded in advance to let you know that if you and Sienna do indeed wind up in bed, you have my permission. I won't be mad."_

"Huh? Wait what—?"

"_This was before we got together, but I wasn't exactly living in celibacy before we met, my love. I've shared beds with plenty of women until you showed up in my life as R.I.P's star-officer."_ The Mirage Mistress smiled tenderly. _"I am overjoyed that I got to be your first – I wouldn't have wanted it any other way – but to me, it's only fair if you get to have your own fun, on the condition that once in a while I get to join!"_ She cracked a grin and winked. _"Granted, that may be a bit difficult since I'm a wanted criminal and all, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Point is, I'm giving you permission to fuck Sienna's pretty brains out, and don't think I'm clueless about your search history or about certain co-workers of the darker complexion, missy!"_

Ruby sheepishly smiled and fidget with her neck. They really could read each other like books.

"_Anyway…Just, have fun, alright? I know you; sexual escapades aside, I know your heart belongs to me just as mine belongs to you. You're the love of my life, Ruby Rose. I'll catch you later when I'm done with my next heist!"_ She winked and flew a kiss at the screen. _"Later, my darling!"_

The video ended. The sniper-officer chuckled and shook her head. "She's unbelievable. Now I get what you meant by a `mutual friend; ´ she helped steal something back for you."

"Yes, and I offered her a safe place to hide once in a time of need. Provided she paid for food and water. Contact since then was kept minimal and became quite rare, but we maintain it nonetheless."

"Huh. A favour for a favour… So, uh…when Emmy said she shared beds and all…did you two ever—"

Sienna chuckled and winked at the sniper. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell, you know. I'll leave that to your imagination~"

And what an imagination that suggestion sparked, even better when Ruby added herself to the mix of dark vixens.

"So, you heard her," the Tiger Faunus' voice dropped in octave as she leaned forward to Ruby's eye-level, the diamond-shaped cutout just below. "You've got special permission. So what's it going to be, my dear?"

Their faces were barely an inch apart. Amber-apricot eyes locked with shiny silver ones, heavy-lidded. The Faunus' breath washed across the agent's face who hitched her own.

Ruby's heart was beating double-time. Her pupils dilated and her body too warm for clothes all of a sudden. Tearing her gaze away from Sienna entirely proved difficult, but every other second it flickered down to her pursing lips and the way her tongue darted out to wet them.

In a pulse-pounding leap she crashed against those soft labium, she shot up from the chair and immediately tip-toed as the older woman straightened. She flung her arms around the raven-haired woman's neck as Sienna hugged and caressed the small of her back and buried a hand in black-red locks.

The kiss began as a breeze; slow and gentle, and left them both relaxing into each other.

Then their muscles tensed up, like a wind beginning to kick up as their kisses became more passionate, tongues dancing. Hands roamed over clothed forms, eager to cup and squeeze as passion itched their twitchy fingers and the impatient urge to undress reached the surface.

Shoes were kicked off with Ruby begrudgingly pulling away from the older woman to undo the buckles and straps of hers. The overbust corset came undone along with the skirt and Sienna immediately ran a hand over the growing bulge in the sniper's bike-shorts.

"Ahh…And here's the other scythe."

Ruby bit down on her bottom lip with a shudder. Her cock was hot and swollen behind its confine as it responded to the brunette's touch. Her stockings-clad legs were shaking.

As much as she enjoyed the attention, however, she deemed the older woman over-dressed for the situation. Gingerly, but impatiently, she ran her hand up the Faunus' legs, her other caressing the curve of Sienna's hip before both settling on her barely covered rear. She glanced up at her and the older woman smirked sultrily and knowingly.

Sienna undid her dress as nimbly as a surgeon. The front fell to the side as she droop her shoulders and allowed it to slide right off her effortlessly.

Ruby's mouth dried at the sight. A black, lacy brassier hugged large, chocolate-toned breasts and black G-string panties were snug between marvellous thighs at the apex.

She had seen the Tiger Mom's body in its bared glory many a times, but that didn't damper her excitement as her gaze wandered and appreciated every expanse of skin and curves.

"That look in your eyes is so unlike the ones I usually get. I love it," the older woman commented. "It's intense; desirous and filled with raw hunger."

"I'm different from men," Ruby shot back. Her eyelids grew heavy, her heart racing.

"You certainly are." The Tiger Faunus stepped forward and pulled the sniper close. Their lips grazed. "Your…appreciation…is different and something that's lacking in male co-workers. So show me how badly you want me – how much you desire me…"

A higher-pitched growl left the agent's throat as she busied dark lips with her own. Their body-heats engulfed each other and hands mapped out dips and nooks and curves over exposed expanses of flesh. Hair was gripped and pulled and nails raked straight rivets over skin. It became a whirlwind of heated ardour as they moved and fumbled with the last barriers between their bodies.

The décolletage blouse was nearly ripped open by the older woman's feral impatience and drooped down the sniper's shoulders. Her ebon-and-crimson bra came undone by dexterous fingers and forced the sniper to regretfully remove her hands from the mocha-skinned beauty to let it slide off before she could resume worshipping the older woman who was cupping an ample creamy-pale, breast of her own.

Sienna's lacy bra was trickier, but soon it too joined the rest of the garments on the floor. Of what was left of their clothing, only the bike-shorts and the G-string needed to be extracted and the pair's eyes met in a hazy exchange.

Wordlessly Sienna trailed her hands back down over her protector's athletic physique and over the distinct outline as she purred, feeling it up as she pulled down the shorts until the entire length sprung up at attention. Turgid and throbbing, pre-cum had begun to froth at the head.

The Faunus let out a pleased growl. "Exquisite…"

The shorts were pulled down completely as the sniper kicked them off and embraced the older woman again. Tongues danced and hands fondled whatever they could reach; Ruby settled on top and bottom, a hand on a malleable mound and its perky bud and another on the full curve of her former charge's ass.

Sienna chuckled into the lip-lock and pawed at her protector's body possessively.

Ruby's mind was focused on something else however and drowned out the part of her who wanted to scream at the notion of being in front of her favourite porn-star, _naked_. Those panties were in the way and her mouth watered at the prospect of removing them by any means necessary.

Without thinking, Ruby pushed her former charge onto the bed and fell to her knees in front of the older woman and noted the small outline at the front of the Tiger Mom's panties. The brunette squeezed her legs together as the crimsonette leaned over…

Sienna's heat radiated strongly from her. Ruby inched closer, the tip of her nose just barely grazing mocha skin as she lowered her head and hooked the edge of the G-strings behind her teeth, bit down, and pulled.

"Oh my…"

Her nose pressed against warm skin and over a small, ebon triangle of curls. The heady scent made her eyelids flutter and a muffled groan escaped the sniper, her body shuddering from the musky aroma. A noticeable bump brushed against her and hit her nose with a distinct scent of its own and Ruby's brain ruptured.

She took a deep whiff of the engorged, large bundle of sensitive nerves, her eyes rolling slightly back. She pulled the underwear further down and revealed meaty labia lips, flushed pinkish-red with arousal and glistening.

Letting go, Ruby impatiently yanked down the panties with her fingers while the brunette snickered.

They were kicked off and Sienna spread her legs invitingly with a warm yet salacious expression. She petted her pussy with a sultry mewl. "Time to play with this cat's cradle, little reaper… Protect and _serve_, isn't that right?"

She dove right in with a wanton look in her eyes. Every fantasy she had ever had about the Tiger Faunus came to mind all at once as she snuggled up against Sienna's pretty pink sex and swiftly lost herself to the musky, heady scents of excitement and body-wash of her labia.

Chocolate thighs clad in fishnet-stockings clamped down around her head in a leg-lock. The inside of her upper, inner thighs is noticeably wet. The taste of Sienna's sex was sweet and tangy and became addictive as Ruby lavished the cat's cradle with salacious affection.

Her fantasies didn't hold a candle to the real deal. Every swirl of her tongue made Sienna shiver and her leg-lock tighter. The Faunus was like putty on her tongue and melted further at every flick of the officer's tongue against her swollen clit.

Sienna let out hot breaths. Fingers digs into the sheet until her knuckles turn white. Gasps and drawn-out moans escape her as pleasure tingles up her spine. Her busty chest heaves and she quivers, begging for more.

"Ahh...Ruby…give it to me…drink this tiger milk…"

Ruby obliged. She doubles down worshipping the older woman's pussy and drink down her nectar. Sienna writhes and bucks her hips, her voice rising in octave with each gasp as she bucked and arched into the mattress with a sudden shrill mewls and her legs quivered and went tauter. The officer lapped and drank down the liquid excitement, her lower jaw wet and thirst sated for the time being.

A full minute passed before Sienna finally relaxed. She beckoned Ruby closer and stole a quick kiss as she flipped the redhead onto her back and slowly descended down her body. She nudged creamy loins apart…

"Let me warm you up a bit before we get to the main event, okay?" She breathed as she sunk to her knees, eyes trained on Ruby's cock. She took it into her hand, equally gentle and avariciously and leaned in close with slightly parted lips. She kissed its head before putting it in her mouth, inch by inch disappearing into her sucking orifice.

Ruby let out a hot, shaky breath. She felt herself grow harder inside Sienna's mouth. She watched the Faunus' head bob over her dick, eyes closed and hands stroking whatever was left outside. The brunette's tongue seemed to softly wrap itself around her shaft, adding to the pleasure that she skilfully administrated thanks to her profession.

It was difficult to admit it even to herself, but Sienna did a much better job than Emerald. While the Lady-Thief knew what she was doing, the Tiger Mom was on a different level; she knew how to make Ruby squirm in her seat – how to deliver that nerve-tickling sense of pleasure.

Her cock was pulled out of the brunette's mouth and peppered with kisses. The Faunus dragged her tongue around its head until it settled over the urethral slit with a teasing prod.

"Oh S-Sienna!" Ruby cried out with a shudder. Her lover chuckled, hot breath washing over the officer's sex.

She jerked the length slowly while continuing teasing ministrations. The tip of her flexible organ barely poked through as she pampered the sniper's mushroom-head lovingly. She lavished her affections down its underside to the seam of Ruby's balls and gave those healthy, taut globes a proper tongue-bath. She felt Ruby grow harder in her grip and twitch uncontrollably. Her cock pulsated in time with her racing heart as Sienna suckled on the balls one at a time, lips pursing around them.

Ruby threw her head back with a sharp exhale. Her tip of her dick tingled achingly as her the older woman serviced her below, repeating her ministrations thoroughly and Ruby thought she was about to blow right then and there.

Just before she did, Sienna broke off with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I believe this is warmed up enough, don't you?"

Before Ruby could reply the older woman pounced on her with a searing, hungry kiss. Their warm bodies became a tangle of limbs as hand mapped out nooks and crannies to touch. The pair rolled around on the spacious bed, but the officer knew it wasn't by sheer chance – that she was never in control – when Sienna ended up underneath her, legs spread and arms around the redhead's neck.

The Tiger Mom was a woman with thorough experience and from what Ruby had seen she was predominantly the one in charge. Being on top of her like this meant nothing and she was okay with that.

Yellow-orange eyes stared at her passionately. Sienna's voice, smoky as always, came out as if laced with lust and sent a tingle up the sniper's spine. "I want you to take me, Ruby. This is your reward after all."

Her hand travelled down to Ruby's rear and slapped it before she gripped it firmly as if to guide the officer towards her. Her other hand was used to help Ruby slip her cock inside and Ruby smirked back, eager to oblige as her cock was lined up against the brunette's honeypot like she had envisioned so many times before.

Her eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets as she penetrated the older woman. It was incredibly warm and very wet, but different from Emeralds; the Mirage Mistress was tight while Sienna, due to her career, was a velvet pocket which clamped down around the sniper's length. She sheathed all the way down to the base and stayed inside for a moment as she basked in the overwhelming sensations and the realization of living out one of her deepest fantasies, ignoring the slight sting in her right arm.

She was pulled down as eager lips crashed against hers and she began to move her hips. She knew how the Tomcat Dominatrix liked it and didn't go for the usual slow, gentle rhythm Emerald liked and instead worked up a quicker pace that had the bed rock forward. Sounds of muffled moans and escaping gasps, skin slapping against skin, and bedsprings being strained and flexing reverberated over the room. Her muscles began to go rigid as she added more force behind her wild thrusts and her body – _their_ bodies – grew hotter by the minute. Ruby's face was flushed red and sweat began to drip from her and onto the brunette below and wordless urges her on, to be filled with dick and knock the air out of her lungs until that's all that's left.

Ruby pounded harder into the warm, sodden depths of Sienna's feminine channel. Pleasure, like heat, raised skywards into her brain, receptors singed. She buries her face between the Tiger's neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent and keeps going fervently. The older woman sporadically trembles and each time her inner walls clamp down tighter around the officer's cock, and she lets out a moan that's different from the movies Ruby has watched in the past. It sounds genuine like a real cry of sexual outlet and a wordless call to spur her on. Sharp nails rake down Ruby's back and a hand keeps gripping her right buttock as she keeps rutting into the Faunus cunt, desperate for more.

Their lips lock together again in a display of affection and they get tangled up into a hot mess of limbs akimbo and sweat. They knead and cup each other's breasts as they do and eventually they find another position when Sienna lands on her left side and raises a leg invitingly.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat, you know," she purrs out.

Ruby scoffs and smirks as she hugs Sienna's right leg which points to the ceiling. It was only natural the older woman wanted to flex her…flexibility and the sniper was not about to stop her. She sunk back inside wet heat, greatly enjoying this new position as she moved her hips at a speed that was slightly aided by her Semblance.

The bed creaked and rocked with the sniper's movements. Sienna let out litanies of moans, clutching at the sheets and her guardian's thigh alike from sweet spasms as the latter filled her up so wonderfully and hugged her leg to the point she nipped and kissed it in her throes of thrusts.

Ruby's body went rigid. Pressure settled over the root of her cock and pleasure tingled over her length from the sweet friction and it threatened to melt her bones into hot, pliant goo. Sparks of ecstasy burned her body all over as sinews coiled. She pressed herself against the Faunus' leg and clung onto it as if for dear life as she rutted faster. The pacing was hers to control, but Sienna called the shots and seemed thoroughly pleased.

Their naked bodies, damp with sweat staining the tangled sheets, moved in unison. Ruby thrusted faster, desperate for more of that wonderful friction and to feel the inside of Sienna's body as it enveloped her length like wet silk. She watched her throw her head back and play with her breast, listened to the Faunus' shaky voice. She was different from how she behaved in her videos and the decorated agent couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Ruby let out a groan and inhaled her lover's scent as she nuzzled against bronze skin. This was the best.

She shifted, to the Tiger's surprise and disapproval when the prick slid out of her, and settled behind the brunette to spoon her despite her shorter height. Ruby's smaller breasts pokes against Sienna's striped, athletic back. She slid back inside wet heat, a sigh of content breathing over her lover's striped neck. She moved and rolled her hips for a slower, but more thorough pace while she played with Sienna's clit from behind.

Sienna purrs, the sound bordering on a shrill growl, and backs up against her. Their hips roll and gyrate; bodies pressed up against one another and bask in steaming heat. Nuzzling her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, she breathes in more of her lover's scents; sweat mingled with a fruity aroma. It's like she's melting into her with a hazy, carnal tenderness. She gives her clit a pause and reaches up to Sienna's breasts, alternating between palming full malleable curves and playing with small buds that stand at attention against her slightly calloused fingers. Her wild heartbeat drums against Sienna's back, she's sure of it, just as she can feel the Faunus' racing heart against her hand.

The bedsprings flex further as Ruby ruts into Sienna, the Faunus' cunt seemingly swallowing her turgid cock. In this position she feels tighter and adds to the velvety sensation that hugs around the officer's throbbing cock and she thrusts faster, straining the springs and counting the number of times her lover quivers. She moves her fingers with dexterity over Sienna's engorged bundle of nerves; drawing small circles around it, brush over it, or pressing down on it, as the Faunus writhes and bucks into her. The Tiger Mom had standards and Ruby had every intention to meet and exceed them!

The junction between them is wet. As enjoyable as this closeness is – to hold the brunette so tightly against her – it wasn't enough. She could only move so much while lying on her side.

"Hey, Sienna?" she whispers huskily into the brunette's tiger-ear. It flicks up. "I'm going to change position. Stick with me for a bit."

The older woman lets out a breathy chuckle in response, but says nothing. Ruby began to move, still joined with Sienna, and positions herself enough so that the brunette gets what she's going for. Sienna finds herself on her hands and knees and glances over her shoulder with a smirk as the officer properly positions herself behind her.

Ruby marvels at the sight of Sienna's striped-tattooed body in her favourite position. A fire lit up in her gut and her cock swells up inside.

She pumps slowly, hands on her lover's perfect ass. The more she moves, the faster she gets; she hilts herself balls-deep, adds more strength behind her thrusts, and pounds Sienna with primal fervour!

The bed creaks louder as bedsprings are strained and on the verge of giving up. Skin slaps against skin and Sienna grunts and mewls out loud, and occasionally chuckles with satisfaction.

"Oh that's it, you horny human!" She cries out with glee. "Take me! Breed me with your human seed! Feel honoured that you get to do it with a Faunus of my calibre!"

Ruby smiles back at her. Her hands admire the mocha-skinned body, spreading those cheeks to reveal a hidden star and plays with it with her thumb. Tease it. Prod it. Admire it as she pounds Sienna faster, rougher. Her Semblance kicks in like a slow burn, intensifying over the course of a minute. She feels the pressure building up and threatening to burst and the agonizingly sweet and unbearable tingling over her hard dick as it pummels through soft inner walls. Her muscles are starting to burn achingly and sweat rolls down her body even more.

She fucked her like there was no tomorrow. She grunted and cooed as Sienna mewled and purred and growled.

This was better than any fantasies Ruby had ever harboured and she had imagined herself in the middle of a loving embrace between her girlfriend, her CQC-trainer and Sergeant, her Deputy-Chief Commissar, and…well, the list went on.

Her Semblance intensified. The brunette was howling joyfully beneath her. Rose petals began to appear, fluttering in and out of existence. Ruby's balls slapped against Sienna's clit, the rapid impacts adding to their mind-numbing pleasure that rakes over them.

Finally, the pressure does burst. Ruby feels Sienna clamping down abnormally tightly around her, quivering as she rides out her own orgasm over the officer's pulsating cock as it blows up inside now snug confines, depositing tepid ropes of seed.

For a moment, they only bask in the glow, barely moving.

"For a human, you're probably the best one I've had," the brunette then manages to say with a throaty chuckle. "You're incredible."

Ruby glanced down at her, watched that mocha body wiggle and heave as Sienna fell face-first into her pillow. She let her eyes have their fill. The ecstasy didn't wane; it came roaring back, her cock growing harder and larger inside of the Faunus. She pulled out, still kneading the brunette's buttocks with a clouded mind.

"Ruby…? What are you—_Oh!_"

She prodded against Sienna's experienced sphincter. Her dick wet, she managed to slowly pry the orifice open, each poke and prod making the Faunus sharply exhale.

She pushed back against Ruby and the mushroom-head poked through with ease.

A flash shot through their bodies like an electrical shock. Ruby pushed forward and Sienna bucked into her, driving the sniper deeper. There was no crushing pressure – again, thanks to Sienna's career – only softness as the officer slid all the way inside, slowly at first, but impatience got the better of her. She picked up her pace, her Semblance kicked in at full gear as Ruby's desperation to make the most of this chance and to get off at least one more time had her vigorously pound Sienna's ass. Her balls kept slapping hard against the brunette who screamed into her pillow as she squirted over the messy sheets.

Ruby pushed down on Sienna's upper back, her hips a blur as the Tiger's anus seemingly swallowed her turgid cock. The room rocked and spun around them with rose petals. Passion was steamrolled by mindless lust.

The knot of pressure at the base of her cock simultaneously dissolved and burst into flames as Ruby came once more.

She buries herself as deep as she can, her shaft pulsating as it shoots thick, frothy cum inside. Four ropes, each making them both tremble, before Ruby pulls out and immediately grabs her dick and pumps it furiously. Ecstasy still doesn't wane as she does; three more ropes lands over Sienna's striped rear before Ruby finally finds herself utterly spent.

The older woman purrs, eyelids fluttering. She glances back over her shoulder and rolls her hips – twerking, almost – and wiggles as Ruby uses her cock while it's still erect to smear her creamy load over Sienna's rear.

Exhausted and proud of her handiwork, Ruby slumps down next to the equally tired woman.

**x.x.x.x**

It was rare to have a slow day at the office, but it happened when you'd least want it as Ruby could attest. Having been stuck doing paperwork for the last few hours since morning, she reclined into her chair with a weary sigh and rubbed her eyes. Just like when she got together with Emerald a little while back, arriving at work felt so ordinary and boring by comparison. The fiery throes of passion and debauchery had drained her – worth it! – But she wouldn't even get to go outside!

At least Sienna had added her number on Ruby's Scroll with the promise of helping persuade Emerald to join them. The Tiger Faunus didn't work 24/7 after all and could always visit Vale again.

A faint _´thud_´ got her attention as a can of energy drink was placed within reach by a certain blonde brawler, who looked down at her rather impassively.

"Here. Something to get you going."

"Aw, thanks sis—"

Ruby was grabbed by the collar and hoisted up from her chair to her sister's eye-level; lilac twin pools narrowed and the Enforcer's brow furrowed.

"I want details. Now."

"Uh…I got to hang around with her for her gravure photoshoots—"

"I hate you so much right now."

"-And was invited to her private lounge here in Vale to make sure no-one got inside."

Yang's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. "You lucky little…"

"Oh and we even got some Vacuo take out together on occasion. I mostly just followed her around and you have likely already read about the rest in the papers."

"Is that _all_ you two did?"

Ruby scoffed. "Why, did you and your charge do something?"

"I think I can answer that," someone said from the doorway and the sisters turned, their squabble forgotten as a dark-haired Faunus stepped inside, clad in her usual sleeveless cat-suit, thigh-high black boots, and white tailcoat. Her long, ashen-black hair was donned up in a braided bun with the rest flowing in a ponytail.

"Blake!"

"_Babe!"_ Yang flew straight into the Faunus' arms and tightly embraced the girl. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

Blake softly laughed and reciprocated the hug. "I've missed you too, Yang."

"How did the mission in Menagerie go?" Ruby asked as she offered a gentler hug.

The brunette's expression softened as she laid eyes on her former team-leader. "It went well. We got the job down quickly and efficiently."

"And you enjoyed your time there, I noticed," Yang added, winking and nudging her girlfriend with her elbow.

"Heh. You can say that."

A short series of sharp knocks against the doorway got their attention. "Pardon—"

"Ciel! You're back!" Ruby exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?"

The girl cleared her throat. "I do, thank you. Pardon the interruption, but Lieutenant Calavera wants to see you, Chief Scatter." Her eyes drifted ever so slightly and she saluted. "Welcome back Captain Wildfire, Special Agent Shadowcat."

Silver eyes lit up as the sniper squealed. "She is?! Have I got a new assignment?! A crime to solve?! Is it about the crocodile-Faunus who fled from the scene at the Schnee mansion?!"

Ciel shook her head. "Negative. You're to report to the Lieutenant about the new cadet who's joining our ranks."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake briefly exchanged looks. "A new cadet, huh?"

"Yes," the agent replied. "Let me remind you that _as your partner_ we both have responsibility to shape cadets into R.I.P's standards, especially as we represent the Detective Commissars. Inspector Ardent will need to hear this as well."

Yang crossed her arms. "The cadet already knows which division they want to join? Interesting."

"This is exciting! I remember my year as a cadet! Oh, it was so much fun!" She squealed. "Alright, let's not keep the Lieutenant waiting!"

Having brought agent Ardent along the way and Yang and Blake following out of interest, the Faunus tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"So I noticed you and Neon had fun."

The Enforcer sheepishly grinned. "Not gonna lie; once the mission was over and I got past her overly bubbly, annoying—"

"Oh please, as soon as you saw her Faunus trait you lost it, didn't you?"

"…Yeah. And you're cruel for having me sent to the cold Atlas and being teased for an extended period of time."

"She's my friend and was in dire need of help. You're the best officer for the job," Blake replied and smiled. "Besides, she was curious."

"So she told me. Neon is a freak, you know? I mean, the snowstorm had flights cancelled so I stayed a bit longer, but each day it was always something new! I loved it!" She exclaimed, but her expression toned down as she shot her girlfriend an incredulous look. "Is this to get me to do you a favour? I told you, Ruby is so into dark-complexion as she is into cookies."

The Faunus smirked a tiny bit and adjusted her bust. "I'll win her over someday. I'm quite curious too."

Yang guffawed, her roaring laughter earning the attention of the entire floor as they passed by. Waving it off and excused herself, she glanced back. "You're such a freak for wanting two sisters at once."

"Says you who gets weak knees at the sight of Faunus," the brunette replied and chuckled. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

They ceased mid-step for a long, tender kiss before re-joining the others. They arrived at the Lieutenant's office—

"Ah, good, you're here. And you too, Xiao-Long, Belladonna. Welcome back." The Lieutenant beckoned them as the cadet spun around to greet them, her appearance unmistaken. "This is our newest cadet. I'm sure you three already know—"

"_Weiss?"_ the sisters and Blake uttered in unison.

Clad in a high-collared, predominantly white military dress-uniform, with light-blue trims and white gloves, the supposed Schnee heiress smiled at the pair and saluted them confidently. Her footwear consisted of white, knee-high, heeled combat boots. A hat with a dark-blue visor adorned her head and her braided, long ponytail was still there by the side.

"Weiss Schnee, reporting for duty," she replied with a smile. "It's good to see you three again."

Yang laughed out loud. "Hahaha! Well I'll be damned; the Ice Queen has graced us with her presence!"

"It's good to see you too, Weiss," Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed. "Uh, wait! What about the company? I thought you—"

"Mom will run it for the time being, but once she's ready to hand it over it will be to a board of directors with her as head consultant. We had a long discussion about this and…" Weiss' voice trailed off. "My legacy as a Schnee will be by R.I.P, not as a head of a company. Besides, my grandfather would've wanted her to run it from the start."

"I see. Well, it's good to have you with us, Weiss!" The sniper jumped into the fencer and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "You're going to love it here!"

"…Yeah…" She hugged her former team-leader back as much as she could, face buried in her shoulder. "I definitely will."

–_**Fin–**_

_Ko-Fi tip-jar. _Ko-Fi/ggrave


End file.
